


【快新】故地重遊

by bianjioo, Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [19]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjioo/pseuds/bianjioo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: Back to Singapore.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304894
Kudos: 76





	1. Day 1 - あ - 上

**Author's Note:**

> \- 本文為bianjioo和Hayashi_L的聯文。
> 
> \- M23事件結束後的第三年，快新夫夫重回新加坡，白天遊玩，晚上愛愛。bianjioo負責寫白天快新遊玩的那些事兒，Hayashi_L負責圍觀並記錄（？）晚上快新愛愛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：bianjioo

**Written by _bianjioo_ ******

薩斯頓魔術三原則的第三條：「決不在同時、同地、同觀眾的情況下表演相同的魔術第二次。」

但是如果表演者不同，那同樣的魔術表演第二次又何妨。

黑羽剛醒過來就覺得自己四肢酸痛，正想要舒展一下筋骨，卻發現自己被禁錮在一個狹小的空間裡無法動彈——當下他便反應過來，他是被人裝在了一個箱子裡。於是，他便開始回想起自己在昏睡以前都做了些什麼事情。

黑羽抿著唇，在腦內分析：「我記得，我之前是在和名偵探一起吃飯，那個時候他遞給我一杯飲料說要和我乾杯，喝完以後我腦袋就一片空白了……該不會是那個時候？但是他也喝了那杯飲料，該不會他也出了什麼事？不行，我得趕緊出去！」這麼想著，黑羽便伸手在四周摸索起來，試圖找到能幫助自己從箱子裡脫出的工具。畢竟，對於魔術師而言，只要有一點工具，他們就可以化不可能為可能。

但是，在所能摸到的範圍內摸索了一圈，黑羽也沒有發現半個可以幫助自己脫離困境的工具。他艱難地低頭看了一眼自己的衣服，果然還是昨天吃飯時穿的那件，不過，這也就是說——

黑羽靈光一閃，努力地把手指伸到了自己的上衣口袋裡，摸了會兒，終於碰到了一個硬物。黑羽心中大喜：果然還在！

他用手指從自己的上衣口袋裡夾出了一根牙籤。——這是他昨天和工藤逛街時試吃零食用的牙籤。那會兒因為沒有垃圾桶，他就隨手把牙籤放在了自己的口袋裡，沒想到這時候它竟然成了自己的救命稻草。

於是，他靈活地利用牙籤從內部打開了箱子的鎖，拉開了拉鏈。

「14分12秒，從你醒來到脫出行李箱居然花了這麼長的時間，虧我還給你放了工具——真不愧是大魔術師呢！」

剛打開行李箱的黑羽根本沒有想到，他在箱子裡十分牽掛的人，居然在外面悠閒地喝著咖啡，還一邊計算著他從裡面脫出的時間。

黑羽努力地消化了一下工藤說的話的含義，從中提取到關鍵字「脫出」和「工具」，以及——滿滿的嘲諷。然後，他擺出一臉「工藤新一你個渣男」的表情，難以置信地大吼道：「所以綁架我的人就是你？還把我塞到行李箱裡？」

「你之前不是一直說要給我表演逃生大秀嗎？現在我看了，至於結果，唉……黑羽快斗你以後出門還是不要說自己是魔術師了，太丟人了！」

聽見工藤這麼損自己，黑羽十分無奈卻又不自覺地帶了點寵溺地說：「你要看逃生秀，提前和我說，我保準給你一個精彩絕倫的大秀。你這樣突然來一出，我也沒有準備，我還以為我們是被什麼組織給綁架了。而且，你哪有給我放工具？！」

「不就在你旁邊嗎？我給你放了根鐵絲——啊咧咧，怎麼不在了？」

「新一，你說的是這個嗎？」黑羽從行李箱底部的縫隙裡摸出了一根細細的鐵絲。

「對，就是這個，不過它也跑得太遠了吧？」

「新一，你又沒有把它固定住，所以你在托運我的時候，這個東西肯定會掉下去的。」

「失策，失策，下次應該要再弄得完善一點。」工藤無奈地搖了搖頭，兩根呆毛也跟著他的腦袋一起擺動。

「什麼？還有下次？！」聽到工藤的自言自語，黑羽的內心瞬間劃過一串省略號——他的名偵探什麼時候變得這麼腹黑了？

就在這個時候，他的耳邊又響起了工藤的聲音：「不過，沒有這根鐵絲，你是怎麼出的行李箱啊？」

「用這個。」黑羽拿出牙籤笑嘻嘻地在工藤面前晃了晃。看著這根細細的牙籤，工藤不由地佩服起自家魔術師，但是這種誇人的話他是一定不會說出口的，特別是對象還是黑羽快斗這個一被誇就腳沾不著地的人。

「所以，我們現在是在哪裡？」黑羽一邊說著一邊從行李箱裡站了起來，還順手收拾好了自己所搭乘的「交通工具」。

「上一個被你拆了的城市。」

「是新加坡啊！不過新一你這麼說可不對，新加坡不是我拆的，是海盜！金沙酒店也不是我炸沒頂的，是海盜！我的工作只是來偷『紺青之拳』，然後洗清自己的嫌疑，還有把你綁架來度蜜月——就這些而已。如果硬要說是我拆了新加坡，那也只能說是我吸引了海盜的注意力，讓他們炸了酒店的頂來滅新加坡的大火。而且，這件事情還是你教唆的，不然我才沒有膽子。」

聽著黑羽羅列著上次來新加坡幹的「好事」，工藤表示：「你沒有膽子？光是綁架兒童這一條就可以讓你一輩子不愁吃住了好吧？」——不過是吃牢飯、住監獄罷了。但是此時的工藤絲毫沒有意識到，他把黑羽裝在行李箱裡、綁到新加坡，也犯了綁架罪。

「行李箱真不是個人呆的地方，在裡面呆了7個小時，我真的是腰酸背痛啊！」說完，黑羽便舒舒服服地伸了個懶腰，舒展了一下自己渾身的筋骨。

而在一旁的工藤看著黑羽的動作，幾不可察地露出了一個計謀得逞的微笑。——活該，誰叫你上次也這樣把我綁架來新加坡，我當然也得讓你嘗嘗在行李箱裡呆7個小時的滋味。

伸完懶腰的黑羽一轉頭，便瞟見工藤唇邊沒來得及收回的笑容，一下子就明白過來，名偵探這是要報復自己上次的所作所為。——不過，名偵探可不要高興得太早，我今天晚上不會放過你的。

黑羽在腦子裡盤算著今天晚上各種欺負名偵探的方法，想著想著，他的嘴角不自覺地上揚起來，而工藤只沉浸在自己計謀得逞的情緒裡，並沒有注意到黑羽滿臉通黃的笑容。

「咕咕咕——！」

突然，自己肚子發出的抗議打斷了黑羽腦海中的各種黃色片段。

吃飽了才有力氣搞事情，這麼想著，黑羽便問轉身詢問工藤：「我們接下來去哪裡？我肚子好餓。你想啊，你還有飛機餐可以吃，而我只能可憐巴巴地呆在行李箱裡。從昨晚到現在，我已經空腹快12個小時了！」黑羽癟著嘴，一臉委屈地看著工藤。

看著黑羽的表情——儘管明知是裝的——工藤突然有了一種負罪感，畢竟自己是讓黑羽餓這麼久的罪魁禍首。他趕忙安撫道：「抱歉，抱歉，我們現在就去找吃的吧。」

「距離我們上次大鬧新加坡也才過去兩年，新加坡人民這麼快就把所有的東西都恢復正常了，這個效率真的太高了！」黑羽坐在魚尾獅公園前的亞坤茶室裡，一邊感慨著，一邊吃著咖椰吐司，「誒，新一你不嘗嘗嗎，這個吐司真的超級好吃。剛烤好而且烤得很脆的吐司夾著奶油和咖椰醬，還沾著打散的半熟蛋，一口下去，甜度適宜，椰香濃郁，簡直人間美味啊！」

工藤剛要拒絕，黑羽便直接塞了一塊吐司進他的嘴裡。工藤只得咬了一口，的確和黑羽說的一樣，生蛋裡加了醬油，正好中和了咖椰醬的甜味，還有那微微軟化的黃油，一口咬下去滿嘴留香，確實適合不怎麼喜歡吃甜食的自己。

補充完能量，黑羽便拉著工藤在新加坡的街頭閒逛起來。

他們先去到了魚尾獅公園，在魚尾獅前留下了標準的「接水遊客照」，之後，一起坐船欣賞了新加坡河沿岸的風景。

暮色降臨前，他們來到了牛車水。在這裡，黑羽發現了一副有趣的壁畫。

「名偵探，你看，這是你的壁畫誒！」

順著黑羽的手指方向，工藤看到了一幅壁畫。畫上，他站在一位賣水果的老伯旁邊吃著榴槤，周圍還有許多牛車水的特色產品。

走近壁畫，他們看到了一塊小小的解釋牌，上面寫著：新加坡政府為了感謝工藤新一先生對我們的幫助，特意繪製此壁畫以表示我們對工藤新一先生誠摯的感激。

看完這段介紹，黑羽不滿地撇嘴：「新一，我不服，明明那個時候的工藤新一是我，而你是亞瑟·平井，憑什麼功勞都被你占去了，我卻沒有姓名。」黑羽說著說著，便自顧自地掏出了筆，在牆上留下了怪盜基德的經典小人頭像，畫完後還一臉滿意地說：「嗯，這樣就好看多了。」

看著自己男朋友這麼幼稚的行為，工藤無奈地扶額。

黑羽悠悠地湊到工藤的耳邊，喊了一聲：「新一～」

工藤下意識地轉過頭，唇瓣猝不及防地和黑羽的唇貼在了一起，只聽見「咔嚓」一聲，黑羽便拍下了自己和工藤在壁畫前接吻的照片。

「名偵探的唇，還是一如既往的美味。」心滿意足地調戲完工藤後，黑羽便拉著他向下一個目的地跑去。

剛到蘇丹皇宮門口，黑羽的目光便被遍地的鴿子所吸引。

黑羽輕吹著口哨，皇宮周圍的鴿子便一隻一隻地向他靠近。他從口袋裡掏出了不知何時準備的幾片麵包，一點一點地喂給鴿子們吃。

工藤站在不遠處，專注地凝視著正全神貫注地喂鴿子的魔術師。

黑羽細心地把麵包撕成小片，分給周圍的鴿子們。他的笑容格外溫柔，喂鴿的人和鴿群其樂融融，畫面溫馨而美好。

工藤不由自主地掏出手機記錄下了這個令人心生柔軟的瞬間。

這麼溫柔的人，他屬於我……工藤分神這麼想著，許久，一束專注且溫暖的目光拉回了他的注意力。他一抬頭便對上了黑羽湛藍的雙眸。

黑羽不知在什麼時候停下了餵鴿子的動作。兩雙清澈的眼睛，眼神橫跨鴿群在空中交匯，有著相似面容的少年們就這樣安靜地看著彼此，一眼萬年，時間仿佛都在這一刻停止。

突然，一陣刺耳的哨聲嚮起，驚擾了鴿群，也打斷了少年們的對視。

鴿群撲棱翅膀，向四處飛去。兩位少年被突如其來的哨聲弄得有點不知所措。很快，一群警員出現在了皇宮前，一邊高聲喊著「You can’t feed pigeons here!」，一邊向他們跑來。

黑羽率先一步反應過來，一把抓起工藤的手就向遠處跑去。

不知跑了多久，後面終於再沒有警員追上來了。他們兩人氣喘吁吁地靠在牆上，你看看我，我看看你，一時相顧無言。

黑羽笑了出來，解釋說：「糟糕，魔術師一看到鴿子就本能地想要去親近它們，結果忘記了新加坡是個不允許亂喂鴿子的國家。好險好險，差一點就要被罰款了。不過，新加坡的警員們還是一如既往的行動敏捷。」

「知道你是鴿王，但是你也得注意一點——雖然我們有錢，但是錢也不是這麼花的！」

「如果我是鴿王，那你就是鴿后——鴿王最寵的那個！」

在搭車回酒店的過程中，黑羽的目光被一家燒肉店所吸引。

「新一，我想吃燒肉，不如我們就去吃這家吧！」工藤還沒有反應過來發生了什麼，黑羽便和司機說要在這裡下車，然後一把把他拉進了這家名為「乾杯」的燒肉店。

剛剛坐定，黑羽便迅速點單：「您好，我要一份精品牛五花套餐，還要一杯巧克力巴菲，再加兩杯烏龍茶。」

「好的先生，除了這些還有什麼需要的嗎？」

「有——我還要參加親親遊戲！」

工藤一臉疑惑：「什麼遊戲？」

還不等服務員解釋，黑羽便伸出手指，托著工藤的下巴，迅速地親上了他的唇。

黑羽的舌頭靈活地撬開工藤的貝齒，和他唇舌交纏。

這個吻足足持續了三分鐘，直到工藤被吻得有點喘不過氣來，黑羽才依依不捨地放開了工藤的唇。

幸運地圍觀到這樣的場景，全場掌聲雷動。服務員也在幾分鐘後為他們送上了活動所送的松阪豬玫瑰花蛋糕，還有他倆親吻的照片。

「所以這是什麼情況？」莫名被親又莫名地收穫了一盤肉，工藤滿頭霧水。

「他們店裡的一個活動——兩位來店的顧客不論男女，只要接吻三十秒以上，他們就會多送一盤肉。」黑羽頓了頓，補充道，「其實上次來新加坡的時候，我就想和你一起來了，結果沒時間，這次剛好看到，就過來了。」

「只要親三十秒就可以，你為什麼親了我這麼久？」工藤面上還有著未消去的紅暈。

「因為名偵探的唇很美味，我捨不得鬆開。不過新一，我們都在一起這麼久了，你為什麼接吻還是不會換氣啊，可真是個『純情小少年』啊！看來我以後還得多幫你練習練習。」

工藤扯了扯嘴角：「你以為誰都和你一樣啊，老司機！」

黑羽默默給工藤打上了一個「傲嬌」的標籤，連方才夾到嘴邊的燒肉都忘了吃，心裡只剩下「名偵探真的做什麼都好可愛喔，今晚回去一定要好好欺負他」的想法了。這麼想著，黑羽突然覺得自己的下腹一緊。

一回到酒店房間裡，黑羽便一把把工藤推到了床上，迅速除去了兩人的衣服，然後憑空變出了一條繩子，把工藤的手綁在了床頭，笑嘻嘻地對他說：「新一，今天快要結束了，不如我們來好好地算一算賬吧——把我綁架到新加坡，害我渾身酸痛，還讓我餓了這麼久的肚子，外加今天一系列可愛的舉動搞得我欲火焚身。你說，我該怎麼罰你呢？」黑羽邊說邊用他修長的手指有意無意地掃過工藤身上的敏感帶。

工藤什麼都還沒說，黑羽便自顧自地繼續說道：「我想好了，不如就罰名偵探你取悅我吧！」

**\- TBC -**


	2. Day 1 - あ - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：Hayashi_L

**Written by _Hayashi_L_**

「喂喂喂、你這傢伙——」

工藤奮力掙扎了幾下，但果然「試圖憑藉蠻力弄斷前怪盜繫的繩子」這種事情完全不現實。他不僅沒能讓雙手擺脫束縛，還因為在愛人身下亂扭的危險舉動而話音未落就被以吻封緘。

「——唔！」工藤·完全沒有吸取白天在燒肉店的接吻經驗·新一，這回也還是被親得無法分神去換氣呢。——雖然他本人死活不承認自己在窒息的邊緣徘徊是出於「經驗淺薄」這種原因，而是非常嘴硬地說是因為「猝不及防」。

黑羽在確定工藤挣不脱束縛後，在床面上站起身來，雙腿分立在工藤劇烈起伏的胸口兩側，垂眼衝他安撫性地笑了一下，而後緩緩地半跪下去，褲襠中鼓囊囊的那團玩意兒正對著工藤仰起的臉部。黑羽一隻手掐著工藤瘦削的下巴，把他的臉捏往自己的身下，另一隻空閒的手則是不知在什麼時候已經拉開褲鏈，甚至彎著指節把底褲往前勾下，露出早已勃起的陰莖，圓潤的龜頭拍打在工藤的唇邊。

黑羽觀察著工藤的臉色，柔聲問：「可以嗎？」

工藤翻了個白眼，沒好氣地說：「你都把我弄成這樣了，還有什麼好問的？」但表面不滿的語氣之下的情緒倒是一如往常，沒什麼生氣的意味，反而還充盈著無奈的寵溺。

黑羽低低地笑了幾聲，揉了揉工藤有些汗濕的頭髮。「那我先謝謝大偵探咯？」

下身勃發的那根被溫熱的口腔含住時，黑羽不受控制地打了個激靈。——由於前段時間兩人的工作都太過忙碌，他們已經有些時日沒有做愛了。

工藤不太經常給黑羽口交，不是他不肯，而是魔術師不怎麼想讓他做這種事。多數時候，偵探在這方面是享受的那一方。試探性地含住龜頭時，工藤悶悶地想：這傢伙硬得可真快。他們今天都還沒有洗澡，一回到酒店房間裡就急匆匆地滾到King Size的大床上，但黑羽的性器的氣味並不令人反感，只是帶著淡淡的汗味。工藤繼續深入地含住柱身，伸出舌頭小心翼翼地舔了一口，惹得黑羽猛地吸了口氣。

紅潤的唇瓣在青筋遒勁的柱身上滑動著，內層黏膜不時地翻出，濕滑又柔軟的舌尖磕磕絆絆地磨蹭過凹凸起伏的脈絡。微微噘起的唇與龜頭若即若離，工藤開始縮起腮，集中注意力吮吸著已經開始吐出些許淫液的馬眼。

汗珠開始從黑羽的額角滾落，砸在純白的床單上，暈開點滴暗色的水漬。他伸手抹開工藤下眼瞼沁出的薄汗，而後捂住愛人藍寶石般的眼睛，纖長的眼睫在他熾熱的掌心顫動，恍如驚惶的蝴蝶於風中振翅。

視野莫名陷入一片黑暗，工藤皺起好看的眉頭，發問：「幹嘛啦……」他的口腔被粗大的物什塞滿，聲音便也變得含混不清起來，但在黑羽聽來，這聲疑惑與不滿相雜的抱怨倒像是軟糯的撒嬌一般。

糟、好像要射了！黑羽僵了一下，鬆開捂住工藤雙眼的手，輕柔地拍了拍他的臉頰。「乖，張嘴。」

工藤迷迷瞪瞪地瞅著上方的黑羽，對他說的話恍若未聞。不僅如此，工藤反而加速縮腮吮吸起口中早已脹得不行的性器。

黑羽被這麼一吸，險些直接射在溫熱的口腔裡。好在理智晃晃悠悠地回到大腦，他捏著工藤的雙頰，幾乎算是強迫地使身下的人張口，然後迅速從溫柔鄉中抽出性器。但工藤似乎早就料到這種情況，先於黑羽一步，伸長舌頭挑逗性地舔弄著馬眼。黑羽一個措手不及，龜頭甫一離開雙唇的包裹，小孔中便灑出濃稠的白濁，噴濺在工藤泛著紅暈的臉上。

工藤茫然地眨了眨眼。在遵循本能實施方才的行徑時，他也完全沒有想到事情會變成現在這樣。

黑羽也同樣茫然地眨巴著眼睛，軟下一些的陰莖還抵在工藤濕潤的唇邊。以往的情事中，他們雖然玩得很開，坦坦蕩蕩地追求情慾與快感，但還從未做到「顏射」這一步上。

「這樣的取悅……我做得可以嗎？」工藤的眼神迷離而誘惑，就那麼直晃晃地瞅著黑羽，臉頰和耳根都泛著潮紅。精液濺上臉來的下一刻，他想起以前被黑羽拽著去觀賞石楠花，那時候空氣中散著的花香大抵也是如此。但是，黑羽的氣味他自然是更喜歡一些的，儘管他並不能具體地說出這是種什麼樣的氣味。

黑羽聞言一僵。——這哪是什麼「可以嗎？」，這分明就是「太可以了」啊！不得不說，被精液弄髒臉頰的名偵探，未免也太色氣了吧。

黑羽伸手抹開工藤臉上的白濁，捧著他的臉龐，俯身吻上略顯紅腫但被啃咬得更加柔軟的雙唇。

迷迷糊糊中，工藤發覺黑羽已經解開他手腕上箍著的繩帶。其實有點扎得太緊了……工藤後知後覺地感受到手腕處傳來的方才因被緊勒而導致的疼痛。

綁得太緊了嗎……黑羽垂眼，目不轉睛地盯著愛人手腕處淡淡的淤青，許久，他輕柔地握著工藤的手腕，捧到唇邊，闔眼心疼地親吻著淤青處，宛如掌心托著舉世無雙的珍寶。

——不，不是「宛如」。工藤就是黑羽此生所擁有的最無價的寶物。

工藤愣了幾秒。他一直知道的，黑羽對他身上無論是大抑或小的傷痕都非常在意。——是怎樣的在意程度呢？黑羽在意到平日里幾乎不在工藤身上留下丁點兒吻痕。但其實工藤對性愛中的玩法的接受度很高，他有和黑羽說過，哪怕是SM，自己也能接受。但黑羽從來只是說：「可我不接受在新一身上留下傷痕喔。」而這次只不過是簡單地捆綁個手腕而已，是他自己的體質特殊，比較容易留下淤青，其實根本就不是什麼大問題。

「對不起啊……」黑羽的聲音如嘆息一般，輕飄飄的，但又重重地戳到工藤的心房深處。

這傢伙到底是怎麼回事啦？明明……明明他的身上也有那麼多的傷疤，卻從來不喊疼，被自己發現時，還會反過來安慰地說「沒事」。工藤覺得一口氣堵在了胸口，悶悶的，呼吸開始無法暢通。於是他趁著黑羽疏忽的間隙，憑著勤於踢足球而鍛煉出來的良好體能，反轉了兩人的位置，將黑羽壓在身下，雙掌禁錮住他瘦削的兩肩。

「我說你啊……」工藤嘆了口氣，掐著黑羽的衣服下擺，往上扯去，讓那白皙又精瘦的上半身——連同腰部駭人的舊傷疤一起——裸露在空氣中。工藤騰出一隻手，探過去摩挲著那塊增生凸起的傷疤。「在意我的時候能不能也在意一下你自己，我也會疼啊……」

黑羽愣住了。

「來做吧。」工藤話鋒一轉，歪了歪頭，抬起下巴，向下斜睨著表情很是懵的黑羽。

黑羽依著良好的腰力，支起上半身，伸手攬緊了跨坐在自己身上的工藤。

舌尖於耳廓遊走，溫熱的吐息呼入耳蝸。小虎牙輕柔地戳刺著耳根，留下淡淡的印痕，不稍片刻便無影無蹤。

工藤幾乎沈溺於被親吻的舒適之中，本能地抬手去摟住黑羽浮著薄汗的脖頸，指尖時不時地撥弄著他後腦勺支棱著的亂髮。工藤被親得情慾上頭，忍不住蹭動下身，去尋黑羽方才還在他口中逞兇的那根。

但面對主動的工藤，黑羽卻難得沒有遂了他的願。

黑羽伸手用指尖和掌心摩挲著工藤的褲腰，以及那一塊滑嫩的肌膚。長期的磨合中，工藤早已對黑羽在床上的小動作爛熟於心，配合地抬起腰臀，方便愛人褪下他的下裝。他探身去夠不知何時被黑羽擱在床頭櫃上的潤滑劑與安全套，但被黑羽制止了。魔術師比他纖細上一圈的手指自手背與他的手指相扣，引導著他撫上兩人貼合在一起的慾望，藉著方才留下的淫液緩緩擼動起來。

雖說是柱身貼合，但顯然在黑羽的主導下，靈巧的手上動作給予工藤的刺激更大。生著薄繭的手掌堪堪包裹著性器，柔軟與生硬交替刺激著敏感的下體，惹得工藤忍不住發出難耐的喘息。——這呻吟在他自己聽來，都有些膩人得過分了。但黑羽一直很喜歡他的叫床聲，他便也沒必要藏著掖著不肯放開聲音。

但……這傢伙不會就想這樣子把我擼射吧？後知後覺地意識到黑羽的意圖時，工藤開始激烈地掙扎起來，不僅腰上使力，想要令兩人的下體分開一小段距離，右手也試圖從黑羽溫熱有力的手掌的包裹中抽離。

「乖啦，今天不做了。」黑羽輕笑，聲音溫柔得仿佛可以掐出水來。

又是那種哄小孩的語氣，工藤悶悶地想，到底誰才是KID啊？不就是手腕上多出了點淤青嗎，多大點事兒啊？他傾身向前，額頭重重地撞上黑羽的前額——當然是故意的——發出「咚」的一聲，若是有旁人在場，只怕是聽著都覺得腦疼得很。

黑羽被日本警界最看重的腦袋這一撞，整個人都懵了，完全不懂自家愛人為什麼突然搞了這麼一出騷操作。

「我說，」工藤趁著黑羽發愣的空隙，從他的掌心將自己的手抽出，抄起一旁的潤滑劑和安全套就塞到黑羽的手裡，「你以為，我現在還能對這種程度的sex感到滿足嗎？」

沈默。

黑羽垂眼。

還是沈默。

凝滯的空氣終於在黑羽垂首吻上工藤清癯的鎖骨時重新流動起來。

漫長的擴張徹底汗濕了工藤柔順的頭髮。襯衫散亂敞開，半褪著掛在他的臂彎，別有一番情趣。工藤覺得自己從裡到外都被黑羽靈巧的雙手摸遍了，指尖到處，皆是星星火苗燃起。湛藍的眼眸中翻湧著的盡是欲潮。

黑羽的指尖從工藤的腹股溝處沿著腰線和肋骨一路撫摸而上，直到觸碰到胸口挺立的兩點。工藤的身子幾乎軟倒在黑羽的胸膛上，黑羽騰出一隻手，扶住了他的腰部。他一抬眼，便與工藤眸中的情慾直直相撞。他沒忍住，徑直吻上了愛人的眼睛。

工藤挑眉：「前戲搞這麼久，是想把我給弄軟嗎？」

黑羽抬手往他身下摸了一把，忍俊不禁：「那偵探先生硬起來得是有多硬？」

工藤挑釁不成，氣勢上倒是沒輸半分，略一勾唇，旋即氣勢洶洶地咬上黑羽的下唇。黑羽順從地伸舌撬開了工藤的唇縫，舌尖熟稔地掃過貝齒。

勃發的性器撐開緊緻的腸道，探尋著敏感點。纏綿中，兩人的胸腔都熱得仿佛即將被烈火焚盡。

洶湧的快感席捲而至，他們於欲海中沈浮。汗水啊肢體啊髮絲啊，全數糾纏在一起，難解難分。

寂寥夜色中，渺小果核炸裂成浩瀚宇宙。

凌晨兩點，工藤於空無一物的夢境中悠悠轉醒。身下一片乾爽，顯然，在他大腦滿是漿糊、神志不清的時候，黑羽已經抱著他去浴室清理過了。但在那之後還有沒有再做呢？他不記得了，但應該是沒有的。黑羽總是這樣，只要他們搭乘交通工具的時間過長，那麼在旅程的第一天他從不會做得太過火。

工藤無聲地笑了笑，反正無所謂的，兩人都舒服了就好。只是……現在後穴還有些翕張著，腸道內被劇烈抽插的感覺還清晰地烙著。工藤的臉忽地有些發燙。

他睡覺時慣常是仰躺著，此時甫一睜眼，便看到高高的天花板上，水晶吊燈在簾縫中透進來的微弱月光裡泛著瑩瑩的光。

工藤偏過頭去看黑羽。身側的愛人的睡眠習慣是面向右側。當下，他孩子似的抱著被角，呼吸均勻，過於均勻得……像是還醒著。

工藤於是向右翻過身，從後面摟住黑羽的腰。他一直知道的，黑羽有些認床，每每兩人一同出去旅遊時，黑羽總是睡得不太安穩。他以為酣暢淋漓地做過一場，兩人都能安然睡去，但現在看來，今天是做得還不夠？

「唔……新一？」黑羽的確還沒睡著，但是躺得久了，腦子裡不免有些迷糊，不明白為什麼睡姿一向良好的愛人忽然擁了過來。

工藤拍亮床頭的小夜燈，大睜著其實仍惺忪的睡眼，用剛醒來但還不太清透的、極具磁性的聲音對黑羽說：「再來一次？」

黑羽瞬間清醒了過來。

——嗚哇、新一是否太過撩人了？！

管明天還要不要遊山玩水……黑羽腦子裡只充斥著一個想法：總之現在先操翻他！

**\- TBC -**


	3. Day 2 - い - 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：bianjioo

**Written by _bianjioo_ ******

昨晚酣戰了一夜的少年，直到日上三竿，才在陽光的照射下，慢慢甦醒。

黑羽率先醒來，看着身旁還在熟睡的工藤，陽光照耀在他的身上，讓正在熟睡的他渾身散發著一種溫暖的感覺。他就像一個小太陽一樣，無時無刻不在照耀着別人。黑羽知道，自己從很早以前就淪陷在了這個溫暖的小太陽裡。他的一顰一笑，都令自己着迷。

人們常說：「之所以要尋光，是因為心中無光。」而對他黑羽快斗而言，工藤新一就是他一生中最明亮的那束光，在之前與神秘組織搏鬥時陪著他度過每一個難熬的夜晚。

故地重遊，黑羽不禁開始回憶起上一次把工藤綁架來新加坡的經歷。

那次來新加坡，明裡是來盜取紺青之拳，暗裡則是自己聽說有人利用怪盜基德的名號犯案，他十分疑惑，便想來看看究竟是哪個不怕死的膽敢打着基德的名號胡作非爲。

其實通過裝在小小姐家的竊聽器，他已經很確定名偵探不能來新加坡，不會妨礙自己利用工藤新一的身份調查事件的真相。但他還是鬼使神差地把他「綁架」到了新加坡，拿走了他身上所有稀奇古怪的道具，不帶偽裝地以黑羽快斗的身份——雖然沒有直接告知真名和真實身份——和他一起住在酒店裡，一起在新加坡的夜空中欣賞夜景。

雖然他告訴工藤，之所以把他帶到新加坡是想把真正的工藤新一放在自己的身邊，這樣自己用他的身份也會比較方便，但他心裡明白那不過是自己的一個藉口罷了。——其實自己把工藤帶出日本只是想要多靠近他一點而已。

在工藤的面前，他總可以放下一些屬於怪盜的擔子，露出一點黑羽快斗的影子。

怪盜基德和黑羽快斗，一個是萬眾矚目的國際大盜，另一個則是會在學校裡耍一些小魔術的高中生，除了白馬外沒有人會把這兩個人聯繫起來。但誰能知道，事實上他們根本就是同一個人。——只不過他們身份的不同也決定了他們所背負的東西完全不同。

怪盜基德要背負父親死亡的真相，要只身對抗神秘組織，要藏着自己所有的情緒，長年累月地以撲克臉示人。但黑羽快斗不用，他只是一個熱愛魔術的高中生，一個愛吃甜食的大小孩。

在工藤的面前，這兩個影子可以重合——黑羽可以不必一直戴着面具。

「紺青之拳」事件裡，和工藤睡在同一間房裡的幾個夜晚是黑羽睡得最好的幾晚。褪去一身華麗禮服的怪盜，說到底不過是一個還未成年的高中生，而工藤新一——他的小太陽，在他的身邊陪伴着他，讓他得以安心入睡。

後來，黑羽被新加坡警方逼入絕境，獨自一人在醫院樓頂包紮。那個時候工藤與黑羽只有一牆之隔，可直到他包紮完了以後，工藤才緩緩地從牆壁的後面走出來。黑羽心裡很明白，這是工藤對自己的尊重。

思緒至此，黑羽慢慢地靠近了工藤的臉，悄悄地親了一下他的眼睛，然後輕聲對他說：「早安，我的名偵探。」說完，他便起身換衣服離開了房間。

剛出房間的黑羽站在電梯前又一次陷入了沉思：名偵探費盡心思地帶我來新加坡故地重遊，給我準備了這麼多驚喜，我是不是也應該給他一點回禮？可是他這麼粗暴地把我綁架出門，錢包什麼的都落在了日本……我身上只剩下1000日元了，在這個物價高到飛起的國家，1000日元能買什麼？

這麼想著，「賭場」兩個字忽然引起了黑羽的注意——賭場似乎是一個很好的賺錢的地方。於是，黑羽便用身上僅有的1000日元換了兩個5新幣的籌碼，開啓了他的「賭神人生」。

魔術師畢竟是魔術師，賭場的人的手速再快也瞞不過黑羽的眼睛，撲克牌的花色再多也混淆不了他的記憶。於是，就在這短短的兩個小時裡，黑羽已經把自己手上的兩個5新幣的籌碼，變成了五十個1000新幣的籌碼。

黑羽覺得這樣就差不多了，便把手中的籌碼換成了現金，安排好了一切，回到房間去找工藤。

他剛一進門就看見工藤穿着一件白色的T恤，下身配著藍色的牛仔褲，靜靜地靠在窗邊，手裡拿着一本《福爾摩斯探案集》。

聽見開門的聲音，工藤頭也不抬地問道：「回來了，賭場好不好玩？」

「呦，名偵探你是怎麼做到不看我就知道我去過賭場的？」

「氣味。你身上那種賭場特有的氣味真的難聞死了，快去洗一洗。」

「不愧是名偵探。賭場挺好玩的，下次哥哥帶你去玩，保證讓那些賭場開不下去——這個給你。」說着，黑羽便掏出了一打錢放在了工藤的面前，然後故意用一種痞痞的語氣對他說，「美人，這些錢夠不夠買你一夜？」

看着中二病爆棚的黑羽，工藤默默地從口袋裡掏出了一張卡：「這裡的錢是你給的雙倍，你買我一夜？那我買你一生怎麼樣？」趁著黑羽一時沒反應過來，工藤又慢慢地開口說道：「書上說的果然沒錯，比流氓更流氓，流氓就沒轍了。」

但其實黑羽說不出話是因爲工藤的這個流氓舉動太戳他的萌點了，他的大腦一時半會兒被可愛得說不出話。當然這種討打的話自己是不會輕易說出口的，畢竟名偵探的殺人足球的威力可不是開玩笑的。

「新一，等會兒我們去坐摩天輪吧！上次在新加坡我們都沒有坐到摩天輪。」剛洗完澡換好衣服的黑羽一臉興奮地對工藤說道。

看着窗外那個巨大的摩天輪，工藤的腦海中莫名地浮想起上次黑羽在這個摩天輪上的所作所爲——乾脆利落的手法，還有敏捷的身手，把海盜們耍得團團轉，然後把他們吊在了摩天輪的上方。那個時候站在月亮前的黑羽是那樣的耀眼，哪怕自己離他很遠很遠，也依舊可以想像得出黑羽那張揚的表情。當他知道自己和黑羽的計畫成功的那一刻，他就打從心底裡覺得月光下的魔術師果然充滿了奇蹟。

剛到摩天輪門口，工藤便看見「今日摩天輪包場到八點」的公告。在他想問黑羽要不要先去其他地方玩，等會兒再過來的時候，卻看見黑羽神神秘秘地對摩天輪的工作人員說了點什麼，然後他們便被工作人員直接帶到了摩天輪的包廂裡。

「黑羽先生，這是您包場送的香檳，以及您預訂的燭光晚餐，請您享受接下來一個半小時的飛行。」說完，工作人員便離開了，只留工藤和黑羽兩個人在巨大的包廂裡。

摩天輪緩緩地轉動起來，他們的座艙離開了月台，慢慢升高。

「怎麼回事？」工藤看着空無一人的摩天輪問道。

「就是剛才在賭場裡贏了點小錢，然後想給你點驚喜，謝謝你帶我來新加坡。」其實黑羽的這句話並沒有說完，因爲他後續還給工藤準備了更多的驚喜。

「驚喜——的確挺驚喜的，摩天輪上的燭光晚餐，挺浪漫的不是嗎？」想到這兒，工藤便打開了香檳的瓶蓋，往自己的酒杯裡倒了一點香檳，然後走到了窗邊，看着窗外高樓林立的新加坡，以及對岸燈火璀璨的濱海灣花園，還有窗戶上倒映出來的黑羽的影子，無論是景還是人，都令他沉醉。

而此時，黑羽一手拿著酒瓶，一手舉著酒杯，無聲地站到了工藤的身旁。他舉杯與工藤的杯口相碰，然後溫柔地對工藤說：「和你一起經歷過很多事，雖然過程很辛苦，不過幸好有你在，這一路上感謝有你的陪伴。敬工藤新一，敬黑羽快斗！」

「敬我們自己！」

兩位少年將杯中的酒一飲而盡。

「名偵探，你聽說過關於摩天輪的傳說嗎？傳說情侶在摩天輪升到最高處的時候接吻可以得到永遠的幸福，所以——」黑羽的唇忽地貼上了工藤的唇，而摩天輪也在此時不知不覺地升到了最高點。

金沙酒店的燈光秀悄然上演。五光十色的夜景，明月高懸的天空，還有包廂內親吻的二人，三者融為一體，畫面是那樣的和諧美好，讓人不忍心打破。

被黑羽吻上的時候，工藤口中的香檳還沒完全嚥下去，酒液從唇縫中滑入了黑羽嘴裡，酒香充滿了二人的口腔，讓這個吻更加的悠久綿長。過了好久，黑羽才戀戀不捨地放開了工藤的唇。

「混蛋，不是在好好地感慨人生嗎？突然親過來是要怎樣？」

「感慨完人生不應該有點靈魂上的交流嗎？」

「沒正經。」工藤臉色微紅，坐到了自己的位置上。兩人一邊欣賞着風景，一邊享受著燭光晚餐。

用餐結束後，工藤又往自己的酒杯裡倒了一點香檳，走到窗戶旁，靜靜地望着窗外的夜景。不知怎麼地，他的心裡生出了一種奇怪的感覺：摩天輪上觀賞到的夜景雖然美，但再怎麼美，都不及那次他和黑羽在天上俯瞰的風景。

「新一在想什麼？想得這麼出神？」黑羽慢慢地從背後抱住了工藤，然後用帶着一絲誘惑的聲音在他耳邊低喃，「該不會是在想我吧？」

被猜中心思的工藤臉更紅了。

看着懷裡害羞的工藤，黑羽把自己的手慢慢地、慢慢地伸向了工藤的酒杯。他的手指抵着酒杯的杯底，一步一步地把杯身向自己身上傾斜。

工藤杯中的酒液灑在了黑羽的身上。

「新一，你把我身上弄濕了，要給我舔乾淨呀！」黑羽賊喊捉賊，眼淚汪汪地看着工藤。而工藤呢，明知道這是黑羽耍賴時的慣用伎倆，但看到他這樣的表情，內心終歸是不忍拒絕。

**\- TBC -**


	4. Day 2 - い - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：Hayashi_L

**Written by _Hayashi_L_**

黑羽一直知道的，他的大偵探看似心冷面冷，實際上內裡柔軟得一塌糊塗，明知道他的委屈都是裝出來的，卻每一次都不忍心拒絕。

黑羽在心裡愉悅地哼起小曲兒。

——新一果然最愛我啦♫

工藤縮了縮肩膀，向後仰起臉，吻上黑羽瘦削的下頷尖。他的愛人一貫瘦得很，明明每天攝入那麼多高熱量的甜食，卻不知道為什麼總是養不肥。每次擁抱時，他都覺得自己抱著的不是一個活生生的人。若非那熟悉的體溫，他絕對會懷疑自己懷裡的只不過是一具硌人的骨架。

黑羽在說完那番調戲的話後，便稍稍鬆開了手，沒有抱得很緊，只是鬆鬆垮垮地搭在工藤的腰上。被摟在懷中的人輕巧地轉過身，抬手按著方才怡然自得的人的兩肩，將他禁錮在自己的身體與摩天輪包廂的牆壁之間。

「嗯？」黑羽挑了挑眉，「名偵探喜歡壁咚？」

這種時候用那個稱呼，真是……工藤愣神了一秒，旋即傾身垂首，不甘示弱地吻上黑羽凸出的喉結，細碎地啃吮起來，留下細細密密的紅痕，像極了兩人命運間糾纏不清的紅線。

黑羽當然沒有把整杯酒全部倒在自己身上。夏日炎炎，他上身只穿著件薄襯衫，吸水性一般，若是把整杯酒全部倒上去，必然會淌到褲子上，弄濕褲子可就不那麼方便處理了。

工藤放過了黑羽遍佈吻痕的脖頸，把素來不好好穿襯衫的人的扣子又自上往下多解開了兩顆。

香檳的酒液自黑羽的唇角滑至下頷尖，而後淌過修長白皙的脖頸，從鎖骨間的凹陷處一路蜿蜒而下，洇濕了湖藍色的襯衫。他的衣扣被工藤解到肋骨處，胸口大敞，露出一片好春光。空調風微微拂開他的前襟，乳頭在輕微晃悠的布料中若隱若現。

摩天輪包廂內是大大方方袒露胸前好春光的黑羽，而他身側的透明玻璃外則是新加坡無與倫比的繁華夜景。兩處光景，交相輝映。工藤自以為不著痕跡地吞嚥了一口。

黑羽眸底的笑意無法遏制地浮了上來。他倚著廂壁，讓自己的身體下滑了一小段距離，故意以一個仰視的角度、眼底含笑地與工藤對視。——擅長蠱惑人心的魔術師當然知道工藤大偵探最吃哪一套。

黑羽仍在愉悅地淺笑。他抬起右膝蓋，輕輕蹭了蹭工藤的下身，惹得眼前人不受控制地打了個顫。

黑羽挑眉：「名偵探，反應來得可真快喔？說明我這色誘還挺成功的？」

「倒也談不上是色誘……」工藤沒說完便閉上了嘴，任憑黑羽怎麼追問也不願意再開口回答。

——倒也談不上是色誘，某人啊，只要站在那裡笑，別的什麼也不做，他就能硬。……想歸想，要是說出來可未免太過於羞恥了。

黑羽蹲下身，覺得不太方便動作後立馬換成了半跪的姿勢。他半跪在工藤身前，嘴唇湊近眼前褲襠中鼓囊囊的、早已半硬的一團。黑羽安撫性地摸了一把工藤的下身，迅速解開他的皮帶和褲子紐扣，而後咧嘴笑了笑，舌頭捲起褲鏈的拉頭，白淨的貝齒緊隨其後，叼住了拉頭，電影慢鏡頭似的、一點一點地拉開褲鏈。黑羽似乎還嫌給工藤的刺激不夠，故技重施，邊拉褲鏈邊抬眼去看耳根泛起淡淡紅意的愛人。

「你……」工藤咬了一下唇。黑羽真的是太會抓他的弱點了，眼眸亮晶晶地以一個絕對仰視的角度瞅他，再來多少次他都受不了。他原本想說的是「你別看我了」，但這話要是真說出來了，好像怎麼想都帶著點撒嬌的意味。於是他此地無銀三百兩地咳嗽了一聲以作掩飾，而後重新開口：「你身上應該有帶著領帶之類的布條吧？」

黑羽愣了一下，倏地福至心靈。——他大概知道偵探先生想做什麼了。

他點了點頭：「有。」他其實沒隨身帶著領帶，但是身為職業魔術師，他帶著更好的東西。工藤都沒看清他的動作，手心裡就被塞進了一條約莫有手腕寬的黑綢帶。

被猜到心思的工藤噎了一下，旋即像是要找回場子似的，用指尖勾起了剛剛拉開他褲鏈的黑羽的下巴。黑羽則是一副「任君處置」的輕鬆模樣。

工藤躬身，在黑羽半褪下他外褲的同時用黑綢帶蒙上黑羽的雙眼。——再被這樣充滿赤裸裸的慾望而又帶著些許狡黠的眼神看下去，工藤真的要受不了了。

「什麼都看不見的話，」黑羽頓了頓，沒忍住話語間的笑意，「那我就只能靠摸索來伺候名偵探咯。」話音剛落，他便開始故意亂摸，一會兒揉捏著工藤的臀肉，一會兒又緩慢地摩挲敏感的大腿根部，嘴上還假意說著「哎呀我看不見嘛」這種欠揍的話。

被人在身上四處點火的工藤腰腿都有些發軟，險些站不住。察覺到愛人異狀的黑羽終於良心發現，迅速扯下工藤的底褲，精準地撫摸上他的冠狀溝。工藤短促地吸了口氣，刺激的脹溢感自下身擴散開來。黑羽沒讓他在這種狀態中保持太久，很快便伸舌舔上了陰囊。靈巧的舌尖滑過柱體背面，溫熱的口腔含住了碩大的龜頭，濕潤的刺激感裹挾著酥麻的癢意在全身筋絡中四處流竄。

工藤無處安放的手指難耐地插入黑羽的發間，掌心抵著他的後腦勺，施了點力，往自己的身下按去。

黑羽平素炯炯有神的眼眸隱匿在柔順的黑綢帶之下，高挺的鼻樑上沁出點點薄汗，嘴巴張開，含住工藤鼓脹的硬挺，紅潤的唇瓣與靈巧的舌頭交替刺激著他的視網膜。龜頭和冠狀溝被持續照顧著，工藤有些受不住了。黑羽卻在這時含混不清地說了句話，口中被外來物塞得滿滿的，言語模糊而破碎，但工藤卻清晰得不能再清晰地聽清了那句話。

黑羽說：「我愛你。」

——耳朵聽不清，可心臟聽得清。

工藤腿軟得徹底站不住了，黑羽迅速站起身摟住了他的腰，攬著他一同坐在了包廂裡的長桌上。

工藤渾身無法自控地顫抖著，和黑羽緊緊地十指相扣。他恍恍惚惚地想著，為什麼夜晚的高空非要這麼安靜……自己的心跳聲真是太大了。 

黑羽扯下蒙著自己雙眼的黑綢帶，眼尾還帶著點剛才做深喉時被刺激出的紅意。他扳過工藤的腦袋，兩人皆是熾熱無比的目光面對面地撞進愛人的眼裡。黑羽又湊近了些，伸出舌頭舔了一圈自己的唇瓣。——要命的是，鮮紅的舌尖還染著黏膩的白濁。

工藤啞著嗓子——男人都懂的那種喑啞——從唇齒間擠出一句話：「回去……」

「恭敬不如從命。」黑羽低笑。

兩人在回程的路上都沒敢和對方對視，像極了冷戰期的小情侶。不過，在酒店電梯裡甫一對上眼，他們便再也遏制不住地湊上前去，咬上對方的唇瓣。電梯門一開，他們立即一路擁吻著、跌跌撞撞地穿過長廊，頭腦混沌得刷了好幾次房卡才成功推開房間門。

黑羽覺得自己一定是用盡了畢生的自制力，才沒一開房門就把工藤按倒在玄關的地毯上。他忍著欲念，勉強分開了兩人糾纏在一起的四肢和嘴唇，蹬掉鞋子，攔腰抱起工藤，疾步往他們King Size的大床走去。

被毫不留情地扔在床上的工藤，正欲逞個口舌之快佯罵上黑羽幾句，卻發現脊背撞到床面後一點兒都不疼，身下的觸感與昨日大相徑庭。

工藤疑惑地發問：「你這是……？」

黑羽邊脫著自己的衣服，邊回答：「出門前交待了服務台給我們換了個水床墊。」

工藤噎了一下：「……真是準備充分啊黑羽先生。」

黑羽裸著身子，坐在床沿上，把工藤已經主動脫好的衣服攏起來，扔到不遠處的沙發上。「還有更充分的，想知道嗎？」

工藤饒有興致地挑眉，示意他繼續說。

「還鋪了一層防水布。」

工藤一頭霧水：「要幹嘛？」

黑羽翻身跨坐在工藤略微分開的大腿上，低聲回答：「給我的玫瑰澆澆水，然後……」他俯下身子，撩起工藤散亂的額發，在眉心鄭重地落下一個吻，而後嘴唇滑至耳廓，「然後，鬆鬆土。」

不知何時出現在床頭櫃上的香檳被黑羽握著瓶身小幅度地晃著，瓶口不多時前才被打開，澄黃的酒液中升騰起細膩綿密的氣泡。氣泡爆裂，香氣分子四散，清甜又不失活潑的酒香撲鼻而來，而後……愈來愈濃。——黑羽拿瓶口抵著自己的頸側，依舊躬著身子，香檳瓶身傾斜的角度越來越大，直到微涼的酒液盡數傾倒在他們發燙的軀體上。

被香檳淋了一身的工藤茫然地眨了眨眼，大腦短路了好一會兒才遲鈍地回神：「……香檳play？」他這會兒才後知後覺地明白先前黑羽在他耳畔曖昧地說的「澆水」和「鬆土」是什麼意思，白皙臉頰上的紅暈姍姍來遲。

黑羽伸舌挑逗般地舔乾淨工藤瘦削筆直的鎖骨處盛著的酒液，留下一個淡淡的齒痕。工藤並未感覺到多少的刺痛，只覺得癢，他知道的，不出多久那個咬痕就會消掉。

吸頂吊燈暖黃的光下，舌尖捎著酒液與唾液滑過的痕跡晶晶亮亮的，皮膚裡的每一個毛孔似乎都蒸騰著情慾。黑羽濕潤的舌頭宛如毒蛇猩紅的信子，誘惑著工藤摘下那禁忌卻甜美的蘋果。

溫柔的擴張漫長得工藤幾欲發瘋。從在摩天輪上時黑羽含著他的性器說出那句「我愛你」開始，工藤的腦子裡就只剩下顛鸞倒鳳了。

黑羽硬得發疼的性器終於用力地撞入工藤那處早已和他契合的甬道，穴口的褶皺都被撐得展平了。他們的下身嚴絲合縫地貼在一起，每一個動作都能燃起燎原的星火。

身下的水床晃晃顛顛，給情事帶來了不同於以往的體驗。黑羽的頂端有時能如常地撞到那處叫人發狂的脆弱處，有時卻在水床的晃悠中只能堪堪擦過敏感點的邊緣。工藤咬著唇，抱著自己大腿的雙手的指關節用力得泛白。

工藤難耐地發出細碎的呻吟聲：「別……吊著我啊……混蛋……」

黑羽探身叼住了他的乳尖，低低地笑了起來：「我又不是故意的，是床太晃。」說完，他腰部使力，將性器整根抽出復又重重插入，來回幾番，工藤被頂得只能崩潰地喘著。黑羽得寸進尺，壞心眼地扣住他的手，引導著他去觸摸兩人濕潤的交合處。

工藤失神地回想起兩人青澀的初夜。那會兒他疼得慌，黑羽也被他夾得生疼。兩人懵懵懂懂的，手忙腳亂，不得章法。

……怎麼就變成現在這般胡天胡地的模樣了呢？工藤思緒至此，忿忿地擠出一聲「靠」，腰上使力，翻身壓住了黑羽，在他的鎖骨上留下了一個雖然很深但不至於見血的咬痕。

——黑羽連吻痕都捨不得在工藤身上弄出來，但工藤喜歡在愛人身上留下痕跡，就像野獸總愛劃分自己的領地，給自己爭來的獵物打上所有物的標記。這倒算是工藤不為人知、只為他知的一面了，黑羽自然是享受得很。

黑羽忽然想起方才在摩天輪包廂裡的場景，那時工藤的眼底翻湧著不止歇的情潮……他有一事不解。

「吶，新一，」黑羽鉗住工藤不疾不徐地擺動的腰肢，讓他先停一會兒，「剛才在摩天輪裡，你是想上我嗎？」

「哈？」

「覺得你那會兒……特別想做愛。」黑羽在心裡悄悄補充：一臉想上我的表情。

「是挺想和你做愛的，」工藤歪頭笑了笑，惡意地收縮了下後穴，滿意地聽到黑羽壓抑的吸氣聲，而後再次開口，「但是上你的話……我受不住。」

工藤每次騎乘的時候，看到黑羽被自己絞得微蹙的眉頭和眼底的情慾，還有壓抑難耐的呻吟喘息聲，他都射得很快。如果要讓自己上黑羽，那可真是要了他的命……是真的受不住，光是腦補想想，他就覺得自己能秒射。他不想上黑羽，只想讓自己被黑羽填滿，嚴絲合縫，哪怕窒息在床上都無所謂。——工藤從未哪怕一絲一毫地掩飾過自己對黑羽的喜歡，或者準確地說，是愛意。他從不覺得做「受」是什麼丟人的事情，他只想和黑羽相擁、做愛，想被無數次撞擊碾磨上敏感點，想被黑羽滿當當地插入，然後達到一次次的射精和高潮。

工藤眸子亮晶晶的，接上之前未盡的話：「那我必然秒射了。」

黑羽翻身，重新把工藤壓在身下：「那我就『勉為其難』地貢獻一下腰力和持久度咯？」

工藤愛極了黑羽高潮時候的模樣。大膽不敵華麗無雙的幻影神偷怪盜基德，以及萬眾景仰舉世矚目的天才魔術師黑羽快斗，對外是乾淨又清冷的形象，可這意亂情迷的模樣只有他工藤新一才能見到。

他的眼裡只有我，也只能有我……工藤不由地如是想道。

「你要不要猜猜看，我現在在想什麼？」工藤大敞著雙腿，於情事的間歇中不住地喘息著。

「嗯？」黑羽瞅著他調笑的眼神，實在是猜不透偵探的心思。

「我很榮幸，把高高在上的怪盜基德拽下了雲端，和我一起墜落。」

「我也同樣榮幸，畢竟名偵探的對外形象也是很……」黑羽忽地愉悅地笑出聲來，「你說，你的那些迷妹們知不知道，清清冷冷的工藤大偵探在床上竟然是這副欲求不滿的模樣？」

**\- TBC -**


	5. Day 3 - し - 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：bianjioo

**Written by _bianjioo_ ******

「名偵探，我們今天去哪裡啊？不如我們再繼續為愛情鼓掌一下？」黑羽懶洋洋地躺在床上看著正在換衣服的工藤。

「滾！真該在你腦子裡裝個抽水馬桶把你滿腦子的黃色廢料都抽走！你現在有十分鐘的時間，起床換衣服、收拾東西。如果時間一到你還出不了門，那我就自己走了。」說著，工藤便扔給了黑羽一套衣服，然後自顧自地收拾起自己的行李来。

「誒，新一，收拾東西去哪裡？你不是計劃後天才回家嗎？」黑羽一邊問著，一邊用最快的速度換好衣服，然後看著自己散落一地的東西陷入了沈思。

「去聖淘沙，那裡太大了，一天玩不完，所以我訂了島上的度假酒店。你理行李的時候只理一天要用的東西就好，其他的我們可以先寄存在這邊的服務台。」

「收到，名偵探！」在得到工藤的指令以後，黑羽迅速地將自己所有的行李整理好，然後挑選出一天要用的東西，裝進了背包裡，把其他的行李和工藤的一起寄存在了酒店裡。

「新一，去聖淘沙的方式有這麼多種，你打算用哪種方式去？」

「坐纜車吧，還能從纜車上遠眺大海的風光。」

「嘁，如果你想要從高處看風景，那就和我說嘛，你不要忘了我是誰？坐纜車的錢不如拿去給我買巧克力巴菲！」說完，黑羽便一把抱起工藤，從怡豐城廣場一躍而下，打開自己的滑翔翼向遠處的聖淘沙飛去。

「喂，大白天的就這麼招搖地穿著基德的衣服在新加坡飛來飛去，你是真的不怕被這邊的警方通緝嗎？我記得你上次可沒討到什麼好，新加坡的警官可不像中森警部對你那麼溫柔。」

「喂，名偵探，上次在新加坡我是被人算計了的！這次肯定不會了，而且我現在可是以黑羽快斗的身份在新加坡觀光，你要是再用上次的事情刺激我，今天晚上我一定讓你累到想不起以前的事情。」說完這些，黑羽還不忘在工藤的腰上捏了一把，順便吃個豆腐。

「老流氓！」工藤在心裡默默地吐槽著，「明明連海關的通關證明都沒有，還這麼理直氣壯地說自己是來新加坡觀光旅行的。」工藤說完後，一抬頭便看見了眼前一望無際的大海，還有遠處的聖淘沙島。

看著眼前的風景，工藤心想，和黑羽一起飛到聖淘沙也沒什麼不好的。

海上的風很大，工藤不由自主地摟緊了黑羽。

「抓緊了，名偵探。」黑羽見工藤這樣，便降低了飛行的高度，加快速度向島嶼飛去。

「目的地到了，時間也剛剛好。」黑羽降落在了島上一個不起眼的角落裡，放下了懷裡的工藤，收起了滑翔翼，然後立馬拉著工藤向環球影城奔去。

「喂，我想去的是水族館！我們兩個大男人去遊樂場不太合適吧。」

「我覺得遊樂場比水族館更好，畢竟遊樂場能玩得更加盡興，而水族館裡只能看看海洋生物，多無聊。」而且如果新一害怕什麼項目，我還可以看見在我懷裡撒嬌的他，想想就很棒。當然後半句話黑羽是一定不會說出口的。

於是工藤就這樣被黑羽拉進了環球影城裡。

剛進環球影城，迎接他們的就是一個巨大的小小兵公仔。在黑羽的盛情邀請下，工藤勉為其難地和它合了張照。很快，黑羽的目光又被遠處的汽車人所吸引。他們坐上汽車，體驗了一次和擎天柱的冒險。在看完汽車人的4D電影以後，黑羽又拖著工藤跑向園內巨大的雙軌過山車，兩個大男孩在遊樂場裡開心地玩耍著。

「接下來我要去玩這個！」黑羽指著自己身後巨大的木乃伊裝飾，對工藤說，「新一，我看了一下簡介，上面說這個項目會帶你進入伸手不見五指的迷離世界，與木乃伊戰士和聖甲蟲正面交鋒。所以，如果你害怕了，可以躲在我懷裡。畢竟是木乃伊的背景，肯定會有一些恐怖的元素，別怕——哥哥在這裡！」

聽著黑羽如此「信誓旦旦」的發言，工藤無奈地抽了抽嘴角：「你400的智商到哪裡去了，真實的屍體和兇殺案我都不知道看過多少了，還會被這種投影技術給嚇到？還有，我比你大，我才是你的哥哥。」

登上探險車以後，黑羽又把在門口的話對著工藤重複了一遍。看著某人如此口若懸河地演說，工藤實在是不忍心打斷他，便默默地看向了遠方，任由黑羽一個人在那裡自說自話。

探險車終於在黑羽的碎碎念中啟動了。一路上無非就是一些噴火和黑暗的小把戲，對於這兩個見慣風浪的少年而言，這種程度的驚嚇和他們日常生活中經歷過的比起來簡直算是稀鬆平常的小事，根本就沒什麼可怕的。

突然，探險車停在了一道門前。

平地忽起風波，他們的眼前瞬間出現了無數的黑色蟲子。看到黑壓壓一大片的蟲子向自己爬過來，黑羽當下就大叫了起來，並且下意識地馬上想要跳車逃跑。而恰恰在這個時候，探險車倏地退後，黑羽直接就縮到了工藤的懷裡。

看著黑羽這樣，工藤回想起他剛才言之鑿鑿地對自己說害怕可以躲到他懷裡，忍不住大笑起來。不過，笑歸笑，工藤也沒忘了要安撫受驚的黑羽，他緊緊地握住黑羽的手，輕聲說：「別怕，我在。」

冒險結束後，兩人一前一後地下了探險車。此時，黑羽已經從一大堆蟲子迎面襲來的驚嚇中緩過了神。一想到剛才自己丟人的反應和在外面拍著胸脯對工藤誇下海口的樣子，黑羽的心情瞬間鬱悶了幾分。

「剛才在那裡面只是個意外，我其實不怕這些的。只是突然有一群蟲子向我衝過來，我很難受，我、我有——密集恐懼症！」黑羽極力為自己丟人的行為辯解。

「沒關係，我知道你只是『突然就患上了密集恐懼症』而已。」工藤極力地控制著自己的表情，但很可惜，他只要一想到黑羽剛才被嚇到的模樣，就沒法做好表情管理，忍不住大笑了起來。

「新一！」雖然黑羽很憋屈，但他也沒有什麼辦法。畢竟，信誓旦旦的人是自己，被嚇到的人還是自己。

他們倆繼續在園區裡面閒逛著，突然一則廣告吸引了他們的注意力：「你對推理感興趣嗎？你喜歡破解迷題嗎？那就來參加環球影城期間限定的解謎遊戲吧！在指定時間內通關的參與者可以獲得豐富的獎品。讓我們一起化身成為怪盜或者偵探，與海盜們鬥智鬥勇吧！」

「誒，新一，你有沒有覺得這個遊戲的宣傳文案有點似曾相識——怪盜、偵探還有海盜？」

「我覺得這和我們上次在新加坡經歷的事情很像……」

「那我們就進去看看吧。」不待工藤回答，黑羽便拉著他向解謎遊戲的場館快步走去。

剛一進場館，工藤和黑羽便看見了鋪天蓋地的怪盜基德和工藤新一的宣傳圖。兩位當事人看到自己無處不在的人形立牌，以及那麼多和他們的人形立牌合照的粉絲，都默默地低下了頭，生怕被人認出來。

因為都是自己曾有過的經歷，他們兩人不出意料地以史上最快的速度通關了遊戲。末了，黑羽還忍不住吐槽了一句：「他們為什麼不改一改劇情，都是我們經歷過的事情，玩起來很沒勁。不過，我還挺好奇獎品會是什麼。」

出口處的工作人員驚訝地反復確認他們手中的計時器——通關速度幾乎令他瞠目結舌。多看了兩人幾眼後，他總覺得好像在哪裡見過他倆，但大腦一時間卡殼了，他沒能想起來具體是在哪兒見到的。

「兩位先生，恭喜你們在指定時間內順利完成挑戰，這是我們送給勝利者的紀念品——怪盜基德禮服和工藤新一禮服造型的爆米花桶，裡面是附贈的爆米花，而且你們吃完以後還可以把這兩個爆米花桶當作背包來用。」

看著放在自己面前的兩個爆米花桶，黑羽率先搶過了工藤新一禮服造型的那一個，然後以迅雷不及掩耳之勢把怪盜基德造型的那個硬塞到了工藤的手上。

做完這一系列舉動後，黑羽總覺得還差了點什麼，歪頭思考了兩秒，又掏出自己的手機，請工作人員幫他們拍照。

看著兩人手中分別抱著的有著怪盜基德和工藤新一特色的爆米花桶，工藤先是一愣，旋即微笑地看向自己身邊燦爛地笑著的黑羽。

「咔嚓」聲響起，鏡頭定格住了兩位少年相視而笑的美好瞬間。

黑羽笑嘻嘻地從工作人員的手中接過手機，然後搭著工藤的肩膀向外走去。直到兩人走得沒影了，工作人員才後知後覺地反應過來，他們好像就是這個遊戲真正的主角——他們居然親自來玩了以他們的經歷改編而成的遊戲！

「可惡，我居然錯過了向自己的偶像要簽名的機會！」工作人員難受地揉了揉自己的頭髮，平復心情，繼續等待著下一組闖關成功的挑戰者從門後走出。

出了環球影城以後，他們倆旁若無人地牽著手，並肩向魚尾獅塔走去。

「今天超——開心！」黑羽抓起一把爆米花塞進自己嘴裡，「環球影城的爆米花真的好好吃，甜甜的，奶香濃郁。」

「慢點吃，別噎著。」看著黑羽如此狼吞虎嚥的吃相，工藤忍不住出聲提醒了一句。不過，他的提醒似乎為時已晚。他話音未落，黑羽便劇烈地咳嗽起來，聲音沙啞、語氣急迫地對工藤說：「水，快給我水！」

工藤滿心無奈，只好跑到魚尾獅下的便利店裡給黑羽買了他最喜歡的椰子水。

黑羽喝水的速度和他表演魔術時的手速有得一拼，一整瓶椰子水很快便見了底。「啊，太爽了，這個牌子的椰子水還是和以前一樣好喝。」

「其實我一直很想問你，那時候你究竟是怎麼把這麼大一瓶椰子水藏在手心裡的？」

「因為——」黑羽故作神秘地對工藤耳語道，「我會魔法呀！」

還不及工藤翻起白眼，黑羽又補了一句：「而且，我還可以用魔法一下子變走新一的衣服！」

「你是不是皮又癢了？」工藤抬起手肘撞了一下黑羽的腰側，剛剛還一臉壞笑的黑羽被這突如其來的襲擊打得表情一變。

工藤滿意地點了點頭：「幼稚鬼，我們去玩滑車吧！」

一聽到有玩的，黑羽的眼睛裡霎時閃爍起了孩子般興奮的光芒。看著他單純的眼神，工藤只覺得心房裡填滿了柔軟的棉花。

黑羽戴好安全帽，坐上滑車，轉頭對工藤露出了一個基德式的微笑：「名偵探，我先走了，山腳見！」說罷，他便揚長而去。

工藤不甘示弱地緊隨其後。

眼見兩人快要持平，黑羽鬆開了一點刹車，加速向前沖去，幼稚地對工藤大喊：「名偵探，來追我呀！」

工藤也樂意陪他玩，同樣鬆開了刹車，追了上去。但黑羽光顧著回頭觀察跟在自己身後的工藤，忘記了要注意前方的轉彎。等他反應過來的時候，滑車差點就要飛出彎道了。他趕忙拉緊刹車，轉動龍頭想控制滑車向正確的方向行駛。——的確，滑車的方向沒錯，但他刹車太急了，滑車很不幸地卡在了坡道上。

尾隨其後的工藤實名制目睹了黑羽「翻車」的全過程。他絲毫沒有停頓地迅速滑過黑羽身旁，毫不留情地丟下一句「怪盜先生我們山腳見！」，便快速地駛離了黑羽的視線範圍。

而黑羽只能一聳一聳地重新啟動自己的滑車。

待他終於滑到終點後，工藤面上略帶嘲諷地丟給他一瓶開好的椰子水。「聳了這麼久你也累了，喝點水休息一下。」語氣倒是一如往常。

「新一～」黑羽膩歪地想衝上去擁抱工藤，卻被後者一個閃身躲了過去。

「不要抱我，一身臭汗，快點喝完去搭纜車。」

「不抱就不抱，等會兒晚上抱個夠。」黑羽一邊腦補著晚上和工藤的各種姿勢，一邊逞口舌之快，「這局算我讓你的，下一局我們再戰！」

工藤自然是毫不相讓，於是兩位少年又在滑車賽道上上演了三次「速度與激情」。

——至於這三次的加賽，反復重演「歷史」，全部以黑羽太過於專注看著工藤然後「翻車」而告終。

坐完滑車以後，他倆手牽著手，一起散步到巴望海灘，走過聯絡橋，踏上了亞洲大陸的最南端。在觀景台上看著遠處的郵輪時，黑羽和工藤不禁後怕地同時吐槽了一句：「這次郵輪總不會撞過來了吧。」

在那以後，他們又和許多遊人一起坐在沙灘上，看著太陽緩緩地沈至海平線以下。

夜幕降臨，在島上玩了一天的兩人在路燈下並肩散步。

「新一，我們在這裡玩了一天，但是你一直沒告訴我我們晚上要住在哪裡。」

「住在島上的度假村。我們現在就在過去的路上。」工藤看著地圖，領著黑羽向自己之前訂好的酒店走去。

**\- TBC -**


	6. Day 3 - し - 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：Hayashi_L

**Written by _Hayashi_L_**

前往酒店的路上，工藤從包裡掏出一頂鴨舌帽，扣在了黑羽的頭上。——如果只是這樣，那倒沒什麼大不了的，但緊接著，工藤便毫不留情地把帽簷狠狠往下壓，力道大得黑羽覺得自己的脖子都差點折了，抬眼也看不清路，只看得到以自己身體為基準線、往前六十五度角的範圍內的景物。

工藤把手撤去的時候，黑羽頭重腳輕地踉蹌了一下。他故作委屈道：「新一新一，我看不清路啦。」

然後一隻纖長素淨的手就伸到了他眼前。

「給你牽？」

黑羽大魔術師在工藤偵探前的表情管理一向很失敗，這會兒笑得見牙不見眼，要是背後有尾巴的話，只怕是早就左右搖擺還帶幾個旋動了。

「好喔~」黑羽的尾音蕩漾得工藤都覺得有些無奈了。

饒是智商和情商高如工藤新一，其實也不太懂他和黑羽之間的相處模式。明明已經交往將近一年了，該做的不該做的事都做了，怎麼每次待在一起，就還是會黏糊成這樣呢？明明兩人以前都是冷靜又理智的人，卻在確定關係以後每天都過得和熱戀期一樣，稍微被對方撩一下就摸不著北了……

刷卡進到工藤早就預訂好的酒店套房裡後，黑羽終於被允許摘掉緊箍了他一路的鴨舌帽。

一頭亂髮被帽子束縛了這麼久，出現了一圈明顯的壓痕，不知道洗完頭髮後會不會消去。但看到帽子上的「K」刺繡時，黑羽的心像是被小貓的肉墊輕拍了一下，柔軟又泛癢。

當初見家長的時候，連工藤夫婦都對黑羽說：「新一這孩子在戀愛上可能會有些木訥，快斗你多教教他。」但只有黑羽知道，工藤哪是什麼木訥，他在戀愛中的那些小心思真是能令人愛得死去活來。

黑羽心說，他完全能夠當場硬一下以示「敬意」的，只是……他有些疑惑，自己真的那麼像很會談戀愛的人嗎？工藤分明也是他的初戀。——前·怪盜·撩走萬千少男少女心·基德似乎完全忘記了自己當初的「豐功偉績」呢。

工藤已經先脫好鞋進屋放置行李了，而黑羽還在玄關處打量著這間套房。來時的路上，他看工藤那顯而易見準備了驚喜的架勢，還以為進門後會見到很出乎意料的佈景，但是現在……他眼前的這一切都十分稀鬆平常。

黑羽忽然懷疑起今晚搞不好不是個驚喜，而是驚嚇。

這間套房的臥室很正常，客廳很正常，盥洗室也很正常……唯一怪異的是，加大的浴缸邊上有扇嚴實不透光的窗簾，其後的窗子顯然不是與室內相通的。

黑羽把背包放在衣櫃旁的矮桌上，詢問道：「新一，我們今晚做什麼？」工藤告訴他的今日行程裡並沒有說明今晚的安排。

工藤正在浴缸邊上試水溫，聽到黑羽的發問後，沒有回頭，把手從水裡拿出來，甩了甩，說：「做愛。」

黑羽一愣，他倒是沒想過這趟旅程會每天夜裡睡前都在情事中度過。

連搞了兩天，而且情慾上頭時總想不起來要換姿勢，別說一直抱著腿彎的工藤了，今天早晨黑羽自己都差點沒能從床上爬起來。他本想著消停一晚，但好像他的大偵探並不想歇息。

黑羽摸了摸鼻子，而後抓著T恤下擺就把上衣扯下，隨手扔到了一旁的沙發靠背上，裸著上半身朝浴缸邊上的工藤走去。

黑羽右手撐在牆面上，微微俯身，盯著工藤彎曲著的後頸。

太瘦了。黑羽又一次這麼想。工藤常年伏案看書和卷宗，頸椎有輕微程度的變形。黑羽伸出左手去觸碰工藤後頸膨出的那塊骨骼，覺得比幾個月前又嚴重了些。

「回去後再去醫院看看，好嗎？」黑羽曾經長年累月地背著滑翔翼做極限運動，腰腿的骨骼和肌肉都不免留下了些傷病，需要長期調理。他的腰椎有幾節輕度膨出和中度凸出，再加上腰肌勞損和膝蓋處的舊傷，時不時就疼得慌，他不希望工藤有一天也得受這份罪。

「嗯。」工藤應了一聲，沒起身，而是摁住抵在自己後頸的手，就著蹲在地上的姿勢回頭，視線轉向身後的黑羽。

工藤抬眼似笑非笑地看他，拿試過水溫的濕漉漉的右手按在黑羽勻稱的腹肌上，瞇著眼看肌肉紋路在浴室的暖光下壘出的陰影。

黑羽垂眼和他對視：「這就開始耍流氓了？」

工藤挑眉：「是誰先脫的衣服？」

「哦？」黑羽單膝跪下來，湊近他的臉，鼻尖對鼻尖，「那又是誰先提的『做愛』？」

——黑羽故意把嘴唇蹭到工藤耳邊，用曖昧的氣音說的「做愛」。

然後他就猝不及防地被工藤拽到了浴缸裡，差點沒嗆了水。

工藤的衣褲全部被溫熱的水浸濕，徹底黏在了身上。反正都很難脫，黑羽索性用牙齒慢悠悠地咬開他襯衫的紐扣，一顆一顆地，還惡意勾引似的叼著紐扣示意工藤垂眼來看。

而與此同時，工藤也沒歇著，動作略有些粗暴地解黑羽的褲子。他用力扯下外褲的時候，皮帶的搭扣還硌到了黑羽褲襠中的那團。

黑羽「嘶」了一聲，而後低低地笑出聲來：「親愛的，」他的唇瓣含著紐扣，吐字含糊不清，「輕點兒，別傷著等會兒要和你打招呼的大兄弟。」

工藤第無數次被前怪盜不要臉的程度震驚到，沒忍住把手落至他的下身，用能夠使人發疼卻又不會過分的力道，掐了一把他的下體根部。

黑羽立馬反擊，當即就勾起工藤的腿彎，把他的雙腿分別擱到浴缸兩側的地板上，而後傾身壓上。

在浴缸裡浸著熱水，黑羽沒打算在這兒給工藤做潤滑。

黑羽坐在工藤的兩腿之間，岔著兩條長腿，貼著後者的臀瓣。他伸手徑直握住工藤下身半硬的性器，藉著水流緩緩擼動。

水溫高於四十度，黑羽先前一直落在浴缸外的手相比之下就顯得微涼了，覆蓋上性器時，溫差帶來了別樣的刺激。工藤硬得很快，黑羽沒擼幾下，他便硬得直戳黑羽的手心。

工藤滿臉潮紅，看著不像是能忍的樣子。

黑羽猶豫了幾秒，詢問道：「想在這兒做，還是換個地方？如果要在這兒做的話，得先把浴缸里的水給放了……」

工藤打斷了黑羽未盡的話，掐著他的下巴迫使他抬頭和自己對視。——此時黑羽的乖巧順從和工藤的不容置喙倒是形成了鮮明的對比，宛如霸道總裁逼著勤懇小員工……強上自己。

工藤差點被自己突如其來的腦補笑到，不自然地咳嗽了一聲，開口：「去落地窗邊。」

黑羽從善如流，攬著工藤在浴缸中站起身來。因著沒忍住的擁吻，他們在邁出浴缸的時候還被邊沿絆了一下，差點沒摔著。

黑羽握著工藤的兩肩，把他翻了個面，從背後抱著他的腰，邊在耳後和頸側啄吻著，邊把他壓在了還未拉開窗簾的落地窗上。

黑羽叼住工藤的耳垂，用氣音問：「那今晚……試試之前網上很火的那個姿勢？」溫熱的吐息拂得工藤起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。

漫長的擴張磨軟了工藤的脊背和雙腿。他們一起緩緩下滑。

工藤面對著落地窗，雙膝分開跪立。黑羽貼在他的身後，將膝蓋和大腿擠進他的兩膝之間。

身後的硬挺抵在工藤的股間，翕張的穴口被龜頭惡劣地戳弄著卻遲遲不進入，無異於隔靴搔癢。潤滑液從甬道內徐徐流出，昂揚的頂端在穴周蹭開一片滑膩。

工藤面上潮紅一片，左手被黑羽的掌心覆蓋著，壓在自己的大腿上，右手也被扣著，撫弄著胸前挺立的紅豆。

他輕輕咬著嘴唇，沈腰往後坐了下去。動作緩慢，可這個姿勢太難頂，他連大腿根都在打著顫。

「……啊……有點、難受……」

黑羽恍若未聞，勾起唇角，鼓勵道：「再努努力？」

小穴一點一點地將性器納入溫熱的甬道中，過程太過漫長，工藤一片混沌的大腦已經算不出究竟過去了多久，身後的硬挺才沒入到無法進入的地步。

「……太、太深了……」

工藤腰軟，腿也軟，只覺得全身的著力點似乎都落在了下身的交合處。

黑羽雙手操持著工藤精瘦的腰肢就動作起了下身，每一下抽插都堅定無比。性器一次次撐開穴口，擦過叫人發狂的敏感點，撞向深處。

太硬……也太深……工藤幾乎要被密集的快感燒壞了大腦神經中樞，喉嚨裡不受控制地瀉出崩潰的呻吟與喘息。這場性事才剛開始，他想讓黑羽動慢點兒，可一張嘴，便是黏膩得過分的叫聲。

工藤的手掌按在窗邊，胡亂拍打著牆面，只想轉移一下自己的注意力，別被洶湧的快感逼瘋了。

落地窗前的窗簾是電動控制開合的，動作間，工藤不小心按到了開關。

黑羽埋頭於工藤肩頸處舔弄時，聽到了喘息聲中混入的窗簾拉開的聲音，疑惑地抬頭去看。

然後他就僵住了。渾身僵硬，呆若木雞。

工藤也是一愣。他原本是想再晚一些拉開窗簾的，但快感來勢洶洶，大腦早已無法思考，混亂間他倒是誤打誤撞地摁到了開關。

工藤縮了縮後穴，感覺到了什麼，忍俊不禁地偏頭去吻黑羽的唇角，以示安慰。

——靠，但是還是很好笑啊。

工藤實在是沒忍住，在黑羽疲軟的性器幾乎滑出甬道時，邊笑邊咳。——咳嗽是因為，方才憋笑憋得太狠了。

黑羽咬著牙深吸了口氣，狠狠咬了下工藤主動送上門來的唇瓣，而後緊閉著眼不去看窗外成群結隊的游魚，憑著直覺摸到了窗簾的開關，重新拉上了窗簾。

工藤笑了很久才緩過來，邊咳邊說：「昨天我還說我會秒射呢，咳——風水輪流轉啊黑羽大魔術師？」

黑羽·怕魚的程度這世上沒有任何詞彙能夠形容·快斗，脫下安全套打了個結，隨手扔到一旁去，旋即掐著工藤的胳膊和腰肢，把他從地上使勁拖起來，拽到不遠處的洗手台前，面對面地壓上去。

黑羽咬牙切齒地附在工藤耳邊開口：「你以為怪誰？」

他操哭人的次數不少，操笑——而且還是丟人地以秒射的方式把人給逗笑了——倒是頭一回。

工藤剛止住的笑再一次無法遏制地浮上唇角，憋笑憋得整個人都在不住地顫抖。

黑羽拉開洗手台下方的抽屜看了一眼，滿意地挑了挑眉。他用食指勾起工藤的下頷，皮笑肉不笑地瞅著他，淡然道：「不愧是聖淘沙豪華海底套房，該有的東西都有。」

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如有評論，請大家不要劇透QAQQQ非常感謝！


	7. Day 3 - し - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：Hayashi_L

**Written by _Hayashi_L_**

「忍著點，」圓潤的小玩意兒沒入工藤的體內後，黑羽短暫地掐了會兒工藤的性器根部，「我不綁你是怕弄疼你，但你不准自己亂摸。」

工藤猝不及防地被抱上洗手台，臀部與冰涼的台面緊貼，擠壓之中，穴內的跳蛋的存在感更加明顯了。而與此同時，它還被調到了第二檔。

「……唔……」

畢竟是自己搞事情在前，工藤倒也沒反抗，給黑羽點補償算不了什麼，只是有的事還是要確認一下——

「……要多久？」

黑羽挑眉：「看我的心情，和你的表現咯。」

工藤難耐地扭了一下腰臀，本想緩解一下過分強烈的振動感，但卻誤打誤撞地讓跳蛋上的某一凸點頂到了前列腺。他想咬唇，但被黑羽發現了，先他一步扯下毛巾架上掛著的毛巾，塞入他的口中。

「……嗯、唔……」

工藤蹙額，擺了擺頭，眼尾染上了一抹紅，配著湛藍眸底泛起的水霧，足以稱得上是「絕色」了。

但黑羽似乎不為所動，反而還走了會兒神。

「總之——」他咳了一聲，清了清嗓子，但男人都懂的那種喑啞終究是無法掩飾的，「總之你先在這兒待著，要是自己上手亂摸或者射出來的話，那就別怪我不客氣地調到最高檔了。」

轉身的瞬間，黑羽不著痕跡地皺了一下眉頭。倒不是因為工藤沒事先說明就直接把他帶來聖淘沙的海底套房，而是……有些事，似乎真的不是他的錯覺。

——從再次踏上新加坡的土地開始，他的大偵探就一直有些怪怪的。

黑羽拉開客廳酒櫃的門，給自己開了瓶白蘭地。

他心裡有些煩悶，連酒杯都懶得拿，直接用瓶口對著嘴，灌了幾口。

聽著浴室裡傳出的工藤的悶哼聲，黑羽的思緒糾纏成了一團毛線球。——但終歸是得想清楚的。

他不是不知道，兩年前他在獅城隻身赴險，而後受了嚴重的槍傷這件事，給他的名偵探帶來了多大的痛楚。那會兒他們之間只剩下一層曖昧的窗戶紙沒捅破，兩人默契地保持著「友情以上，戀人未滿」的關係。

醫院天台上，還是江戶川柯南——或者說亞瑟·平井¬——模樣的工藤，試探著去摸黑羽潦草地纏上紗布的傷口，卻立馬被後者連半分掩飾都無地避開。

那時黑羽眼底暗流湧動，複雜的情緒堆積在一起。

工藤的心口被他的眼神狠狠扎了一下，開口差點就是剖心剖肺的告白：「我……」

但電光石火間，黑羽抬手捂住了工藤的嘴，不讓他繼續說下去。

「名偵探，」黑羽低低地喚了一聲，而後改口，「工藤……」

黑羽捂住工藤嘴的右手與他的唇瓣相觸，一時間兩人都有些心猿意馬。

黑羽再度改口：「新一。」

掌心被濕潤的舌尖舔了一下。

黑羽屏息凝神，許久，嘆了口氣。嘆息聲融在了風中，漸行漸遠。

「新一，我不想做渣男。」黑羽煩躁地咬了咬唇，「有些事我們現在都心知肚明就好，這種時候，我給不出什麼承諾……等『事情』結束後再說，好嗎？」

他肩上背負著的復仇與迷案，他的「國際罪犯」身份……即使兩人都不想承認，但很多時候，他們雖然主觀上是心連心，但客觀上仍舊只能站在對立面。他有他披上那件純白披風的使命需要達成，而他的名偵探也有一個跨國犯罪組織需要解決。誰都不知道明天和意外哪個先來，誰都是在刀尖上淌著一路鮮血前行……

他給不出什麼一生一世的承諾，他不想要他們只能夠把握住當下。

——他一直知道的，自己就是這麼個太過貪心的人。

黑羽有些生氣。——不是在氣工藤，而是對自己惱怒。

明明距離「紺青之拳」事件已經過去兩年了，他們也已經交往將近一年，而且兩邊組織也都已經清剿乾淨了，工藤卻仍在重回新加坡後再度拾起了當時那種惴惴不安的情緒。黑羽以為，自己在交往的日子裡已經給了工藤足夠多的安全感，可沒想到，工藤最大的不安與別的什麼事情都無關，恰恰是出在他黑羽快斗的身上。這不能不說是他的失敗。

黑羽不禁思考起，當時是什麼樣的狀況？

——他……雖然他把工藤強行帶到了新加坡來，但在極有可能有追擊的情況下，還「嬉皮笑臉」、「裝模作樣」地從跟出來的小偵探的頭頂飛過，留他在原地難以置信地瞪大了雙眼。

黑羽撇嘴，無奈地撓了撓頭。

——但在那種時候，他總不可能帶著自己放在心尖上的偵探去犯險吧？而且那會兒兩人都還沒說開，也談不上是什麼「故意隱瞞」吧？

不過，翻舊賬的名偵探真是……

太、可、愛、啦！

黑羽的心情忽地愉悅了起來。他連酒瓶都沒放下，轉身徑直走回了浴室。

但工藤的現狀並不是那麼樂觀。——當然，這是對工藤自己而言。

雙腿併攏夾緊，腰臀腿都不住地扭動著，下體淫亂地灑著白濁與透明的黏液，口中溢出的涎液浸濕了毛巾的一小塊，眸中的藍與眼尾的紅襯出了滿臉春意……任誰看到這樣的工藤，都無法遏制住自己的性衝動。——不過，肯定地，黑羽決不會讓其他人看到這樣的好春光。

黑羽含了口酒，而後把酒瓶擱到一旁的置物架上，扯出工藤口中塞著的毛巾，毛頭小子似的毫無章法地吻上去。

唇舌交纏，澄澈的酒液順著他們的唇角蜿蜒而下。

黑羽把工藤抱下洗手台，從他的脊背貪婪地摸至後股，拈著股間垂下的跳蛋的線，不容置喙地迅速將跳蛋扯出後穴。

工藤悶哼了一聲，眼底噙著的淚花徹底湧出，咸澀的液體與酒液混合在一起，被黑羽一同輕柔地舐去了。

黑羽真是愛極了工藤這副又純又慾的模樣。

但他也沒有忘記自己原本想要問的問題。

「新一你……」黑羽斟酌著開口，「是不是想讓我多依賴你一點？」以前在新加坡時是，每次犯案時是，最終剿滅組織前也是，現在……把他帶到海底酒店來，也是。

工藤沒有正面回答，而是抬起一隻赤足蹭了蹭黑羽的膝彎。

「山不來就我，那就只好我去就山了。」工藤歪頭笑了笑，「所以，還做不做？」

黑羽抿唇，緘默不語，趁著工藤不注意，從洗手台下方的抽屜中摸出了一根按摩棒。他先前一直在揉著工藤的後穴外緣，這會兒工藤還沒反應過來，穴內就被猝不及防地塞入了與跳蛋不同的粗大物什。

黑羽自顧自地解釋：「這個應該是女用的，不過不要怕，我沒有全部插進去。」

工藤難以置信地睜大了眼睛：「黑羽快斗你是真不行了嗎？這麼久都沒恢復過來？」

黑羽似笑非笑地看著他，鬆開懷抱，往後退了一步，沒來由地問：「要它還是要我？」

工藤差點沒被氣笑，自己這可真是「自作自受」啊。——但也沒錯，自己可不就是在給他「做受」嗎？

工藤吸了口氣，說：「希望黑羽先生稍微動動智商400的大腦，以後不要再問出這種沒有半點建設性的問題了。」他抬手惱火地往後臀摸去，拔出插在自己後穴裡的、瘋了似的在振動的按摩棒，甩到一旁的地板上，然後——

他朝眼前人攤開浮滿了薄汗的掌心，卻只是停留在胸前，沒有伸出手去。

「新一你在……」黑羽沒法繼續在工藤沈默卻深情的注視中說出話來。

工藤的眸中盛著潮起潮落澎湃的海。

我向你伸出了無數次的手，但很多時候，你就算接過了也會鬆開，那我只好……

「等你來牽我的手。」

他們側臥在鋪了層淺淺的溫水的浴缸裡。

工藤蜷縮著身子，黑羽燒紅的鐵板般火熱的肉體從身後緊貼著他。細細密密的溫柔啄吻落在他的肩頸與脊背，帶著朝聖者般的虔誠，卻在肅穆中勾起一簇簇欲火，幾乎要把他們的軀體焚燒成灰燼。

他們的初夜最後用的就是這個姿勢，四肢都貼合在一起，高潮時抵死纏綿著一同從雲端跌落，墜下萬丈深淵。

青澀的初夜發生在工藤剛變回原本身體的隔天，退不去的低燒沒燒糊塗工藤的腦子，卻燒疼了黑羽的心臟。

那會兒工藤的白襯衫被汗濕得徹底，美好的曲線和胸前的紅點一覽無遺，但黑羽什麼都不想做。

——他怎麼忍心？

黑羽是不忍心，但工藤卻忍不住了。

主動的工藤實在是勾人得厲害，跨坐在黑羽腿上，襯衫半褪，長腿環著黑羽的腰，面上卻還是一副天真無邪的模樣。

他舔舐著黑羽的耳廓，緩緩開口：「聽說發燒的時候身體裡……更熱喔？」

本以為體力消耗過大，發燒會更嚴重，誰料得睡了一覺後，隔天工藤的燒就退了。為此，他又被黑羽興致勃勃地按在床上翻來覆去地折騰了好些個晚上，美其名曰「鞏固身體機能」。

這會兒黑羽想起這茬，忍不住笑出了聲。工藤也猜到了他又想起了什麼，配合地扭頭同他接吻。

黑羽啞著嗓子問：「新一，舒服嗎？」

工藤「嗯」了一聲，伸舌舔了舔黑羽的唇縫。

「我一直想說，我們的初夜就是這個姿勢……只要是你，同樣的姿勢我一直睡下去都可以。——只要是你，不管是哪輩子我都不會放開。」

**\- TBC -**


	8. Day 4 - て - 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：bianjioo

**Written by _bianjioo_ ******

「新一，新一，快起床了，你再不起床我就要把你留在這裡了。」

「快斗別鬧，讓我再睡一會兒。」

「可是12點我們要check out，超過時間是要被罰錢的。」

「不怕，我訂這間房刷的是你巡演的卡，延遲退房產生的服務費也是直接從你的卡裡出。」

聽著工藤的話，黑羽的內心都在滴血。「新一，雖然我巡演的錢都給了你，但你也不能這麼敗家——16萬日元一晚上的度假村，延遲退房的服務費很貴的。」看來我以後還要更加努力地賺錢才行……沒辦法，自己找的名偵探自己負責。但是名偵探這麼敗家，我收點利息應該不過分吧？這麼想著，他不安分的小手從工藤的胸口，慢慢地，一直移動到了工藤的關鍵部位，剛準備動手動腳，他的手就被工藤抓住了。

「黑羽快斗，一大早就這樣，還讓不讓人好好睡覺了！」

「誰叫新一一直不肯起床，我只好出此下策咯。」黑羽無奈地攤了攤手，「所以新一你以後最好快點起床，不然我也沒法確定我會不會繼續下去。」

「好啦，知道了。」說完，工藤便翻身坐起，迅速洗漱後開始整理行李。

半個小時以後，兩位容貌相似的少年，穿著樣式一致的衣服，背著款式類似的背包，出現在了聖淘沙跨海大橋上。

海風揚起兩位少年的衣角，可卻吹不散他們緊扣的十指。

「為什麼我一定要背著這個爆米花桶？」

「因為帶的包太小了沒地方放。」

「那為什麼我一定要背基德的？」

「因為我要背新一的！再說了，新一不是最喜歡基德了嗎？」

「我什麼時候喜歡過基德？」

「因為新一喜歡黑羽快斗；而黑羽快斗是基德；所以新一喜歡基德。」

「笨蛋，三段論是這麼用的嗎？」

「當然咯。就像新一喜歡基德一樣，基德也最喜歡新一了，所以新一要背著基德的包，基德要背著新一的包。而且這個包真的和你很搭啊。」

工藤低頭看了一眼自己背著的包，主色是標誌性的基德白，再配以深藍和水紅——的確，挺搭的。

走下跨海大橋後，他們一起搭捷運回到金沙酒店裡，重新辦理了check-in後，徑直去往濱海灣花園。

黑羽仰起頭望著重建後恢復往日光彩的擎天樹，不禁感慨道：「我記得上次來這裡的時候，這些擎天樹差不多都被海盜毀乾淨了，沒想到這麼快新加坡人民就把它們都復原了，真的要給他們加個雞腿。上回只是在天上俯瞰了一下這裡的夜景，當時就被這些燈火璀璨的擎天樹給驚豔到了。但是這一次，白天裡看它們的感覺又不一樣了，乾雲蔽日、盤根錯節，」他頓了頓，緩緩道出，「——震撼。」

「說起來，那個時候你抱著我在天上飛，」工藤失笑，「我還吐槽過這麼美的夜景我為什麼要和你一起看。」

「那麼現在，一起和我看這麼美的風景，你後悔過嗎？」

「從來沒有。」工藤毫不猶豫地回答，而後思考了片刻，斟酌著重新開口，「笨蛋你想什麼呢，我很早就喜歡你了，可能比你以為的還要更早，只是一直不願意承認自己的心而已。只有在你的面前我才可以做回那個沒有秘密的工藤新一，才是……最真實的我。」

「新一……」黑羽被工藤突如其來的直球告白戳得此時此刻只想擁他入懷、親吻他。黑羽也確實打算這麼做，可動作卻被幾個孩子的聲音給打斷了。

「快看，是怪盜基德誒！」

聽到這個熟悉的名字，黑羽和工藤不禁神經一緊——畢竟基德本尊就在這裡，誰膽子這麼大敢在本尊面前招搖撞騙。

可下一秒，那些孩子們卻團團圍住了工藤，指著他身上的背包七嘴八舌地拋出一個又一個的問題。

「大哥哥，這個包包是在哪裡買的呀？」

「我也想要買一個！我最喜歡基德了！大哥哥你見過真的基德嗎？」

「基德和新一哥哥都好帥，他們兩個人一起粉碎了壞人的陰謀！」

聽著孩子們爭先恐後的發言，工藤蹲下身，溫柔地摸了摸離他最近的孩子的小腦袋，回答：「這是我參加環球影城的解謎活動贏來的獎品，你們也可以去試試。」

「好耶，謝謝大哥哥！正好明天爸爸媽媽就要帶我去環球影城啦，我一定會努力解謎的，也要拿到一個和哥哥一樣的包包。」

等孩子們散去以後，黑羽蔫蔫地走到工藤的身旁，故意用小孩子的音色說：「快斗也要新一哥哥的摸頭殺安慰，新一哥哥只能是快斗一個人的！」

看著演技上線、玩心不減的黑羽，工藤只得無奈地告訴他，孩子們是被他的爆米花桶吸引過來的。

黑羽一臉糾結：「所以我剛才是在吃自己的醋？」

工藤默默地點了點頭。

「我不管，反正——我就要新一的摸頭殺安慰，不然我就不回去了。」

工藤不禁擰了擰眉，陷入了沈思：他有三歲嗎？為什麼他總是這麼孩子氣？

黑羽仿佛看穿了工藤在想什麼，於是悠悠地回答道：「因為我是『KID』，所以永遠都是孩子。」

工藤扶額，順著黑羽的意摸了摸他的頭，陪他演下去：「快斗乖，不生氣了好不好？來，這個給你吃——這是新加坡最有名的特產。」

看著這麼配合的工藤，黑羽的心都要被那溫柔的哄逗給萌化了，於是他看也沒看就張嘴咬過了工藤餵給他的零食。

嚼著嚼著，他的心中忽然生出了一種不安感。他總覺得嘴裡的味道怪怪的，特別像……那種讓他懼怕的味道。

黑羽忐忑地發問：「新一，你給我吃的是什麼呀？感覺味道怪怪的。」

工藤面無表情地回答：「蛋黃魚皮。」

「哦，原來是蛋黃魚皮啊，難怪吃起來沙沙的。」黑羽隨口接話，可忽然意識到哪裡不太對勁，猛地抬起頭，「等等！魚皮？！」一聽剛才自己吃的是魚皮，黑羽的臉色瞬間僵住，「咚」的一聲後就倒在地上昏死過去。

工藤雖心存懷疑，但還是趕緊跑過去拍了拍黑羽的臉——可沒有任何反應。

他不會是暈過去了吧……工藤這麼想著，又加大了拍打黑羽臉的力度，但還是沒有反應。

工藤的內心終於閃過了一絲「不小心玩大了」的慌張。

可就在這時，雙眼緊閉的黑羽抬手指了指自己嘟起的嘴，大有一副「你不親我，我就不起來」的架勢。

工藤差點沒被耍無賴的黑羽給氣笑，在心中不斷默念著「不要生氣，殺人犯法」，而後四處張望了一下，趁著四下無人，快速在黑羽的唇上啄了一下。

工藤輕輕踹了踹躺在地上的黑羽的胯骨：「你快起來，不然我就把你丟到池塘裡喂魚。」

「別別別——我這就起來！」黑羽趕忙從地上爬起，拍了拍自己身上的灰塵，拉著工藤向酒店跑去。

他們來到了酒店樓頂的無邊泳池。

望著眼前絕美的新加坡夜景，黑羽和工藤不由地想起了上次來這裡的烏龍經歷。

「那時候小蘭小姐在泳池裡突然牽我的手，我都不敢回頭看名偵探你的表情。哇，真的，隔著幾十米的距離我都能感受到身後的涼意。我真慶幸那時候拿走了你所有的道具，不然我可能就要被大刑伺候了吧——」黑羽忽然興奮起來，自己編出了一場大戲，「比方說，先用麻醉針把我弄暈，再用伸縮吊帶綁著我，把我從酒店的樓頂扔下去，最後再用殺人足球終結。」

「你還好意思說？那個時候小蘭早就發現你不是我了，她故意說我們在交往，然後試探你的反應，沒想到你還真的中招了。」工藤挑了挑眉，「不過，話說回來，你剛才說的大刑伺候你的方法，我先記下了，以後找個機會試驗一下。」

「別，名偵探你可別試驗那些，我就隨口一說。而且我有什麼辦法，我一直都聽你叫毛利偵探『叔叔』，那我也就自然而然地叫他『叔叔』了。不過，你到底叫那個大叔什麼呀？」

「就是『叔叔』啊，只不過我好像從來沒在小蘭的面前這麼稱呼過他。」

「原來如此……名偵探你個坑貨。」黑羽從泳池裡捧起一手水潑向工藤，而工藤自然是不甘示弱地還擊。最後，兩個玩累了的少年躺在泳池旁的躺椅上，仰望著夜空，欣賞著天上不計其數的星星。

黑羽忽然說：「新一，不如我們去做一點成年人才會做的事情吧！」

聽到這話，新一大驚，突然感覺腿根又在隱隱發酸。

「是不是有點太快了？」工藤小心翼翼地問道。

看著工藤的反應，黑羽先是一愣，旋即哈哈大笑起來：「我說的是去克拉碼頭的酒吧一條街喝酒，沒想到新一居然滿腦子都是些少兒不宜的事情，原來你是這樣的新一。沒事，我們可以喝完酒回來繼續。」

「不必了，不必了。拜託，不是我要想歪，這幾天晚上幹的事情真的總會讓我往那個方向聯想好嗎？」工藤不動聲色地岔開話題，「話說你不是要喝酒嗎？那我們快點回去換衣服吧。」

「真不愧是新加坡的酒吧一條街！」看著眼前鱗次櫛比的酒吧，黑羽不禁發出感慨。

這麼多的酒吧讓他們差點看昏了頭，正苦惱著要選擇哪一家酒吧時，一陣清脆的鈴鐺聲忽然在他們耳畔響起。

越來越多的人聚集到了鈴鐺聲的聲源處。搖鈴的人從自己的口袋中掏出了一枚鑲有藍寶石的戒指，高聲說：「女士們先生們，歡迎來到克拉碼頭一年一度的酒神挑戰賽！今年的規則很簡單，誰能夠在規定的時間內喝下最多的啤酒，便是本屆的『酒神』，能夠得到我手中的這枚藍寶石戒指。有意願參加的人可以到旁邊櫃檯處報名並繳交報名費。時間只到晚上九點，請大家把握住機會。」

黑羽饒有興趣地聽完那個人的發言後，徑直向報名櫃檯走去。

工藤趕忙拉住了他，說：「你不要衝動，你看看周圍那些人，他們一看就是在酒罈子裡長大的，你拼不過他們的。」

看著工藤難得焦急的表情，黑羽親吻了一下他的臉頰以示安慰，信心滿滿地說：「放心，你男朋友——我——也是在酒罈子裡長大的，這些人我還不至於放在眼裡，你在台下給我加油就好了。」他對著工藤眨了眨左眼，「你每加油一句，我就可以多喝十瓶！」

說完，黑羽便向報名處走去，留下工藤一個人面上有些擔憂地站在原地。

「比賽開始！」

裁判一聲令下，台上的參賽者都爭分奪秒地快速喝起了自己面前的啤酒。

黑羽衝台下的工藤招了招手，用唇語對他說：「等著吧，我一定能贏的。」說完，他便全心全意地投入到了自己的戰鬥中去。台下的工藤同樣無聲地回應了一句「加油」。

不知過了多久，比賽結束的哨聲終於響起。裁判站在台上，高聲宣佈冠軍是黑羽。

裁判話音剛落，工藤便趕忙衝上前去，準備扶住喝高了的黑羽。可黑羽卻緊攥著剛剛贏來的戒指，直直地略過了工藤，向不遠處的一位黑皮膚的新加坡當地小男孩走去，嘴上還念念有詞：「亞瑟，這個給你！」

可憐那位當地小男孩，只得眼睜睜地看著一位陌生的叔叔，口中喊著陌生的名字，向自己一步步走過來，還試圖把奇怪的戒指強行往他的手指上戴。情急之下，他驚慌失措地跑到了工藤的身後。

而黑羽竟然追著小男孩一直跑到了工藤的面前。

工藤咬著牙，一字一頓地說：「黑羽快斗，你給我清醒一點！」

黑羽似乎並沒有聽出工藤的暴怒，繼續對著小男孩說：「亞瑟，你忘了我嗎？我們上次還一起在新加坡呢，那天晚上在酒店……」

聽到黑羽的話，工藤瞬間想起來他所指的是什麼事情，為了防止他說出更多不便為旁人所知的話，工藤面無表情地給了黑羽一拳。

突如其來的痛感使得黑羽清醒了一點，他終於回過神來，把剛贏來的戒指戴在了工藤的手指上，笑著說：「新一，這個戒指和你的眼睛很配。你戴上了戒指就代表你是我的人啦，永遠都不能甩開我！」

酒勁上頭的黑羽幼稚得很，工藤懶得——當然也沒必要——反駁，笑了笑，說：「我們不是早就在一起了嗎？」

聽到工藤這麼說，早就已經喝飄了的黑羽大聲地喊道：「我黑羽快斗追到自己暗戀的人了，工藤新一終於和我在一起啦！我最最最喜歡新一啦！」

為了避免腦子不清醒的自家男友在大庭廣眾之下繼續對他瘋狂告白，工藤只得用最快的速度把黑羽扛進了最近的計程車裡，立即返程回酒店。

**\- TBC -**


	9. Day 4 - て - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：Hayashi_L

**Written by _Hayashi_L_**

工藤架著黑羽回到酒店房間後，立馬毫不留情地把他扔到了床上，不去理會他那些含混不清的碎碎念。

……但當然不是就不管他了。

工藤叫了客房服務，拜託服務台準備一份醒酒湯送過來。之後他便坐到了床邊，幫黑羽脫下沾滿酒氣的外衣褲，順便湊近了些，試圖聽清他到底在咕噥些什麼。

方才在克拉碼頭酒吧裡，黑羽倒沒把贏來的戒指直接戴上他的無名指，而是戴在他的左手中指上。工藤無聲地嘆了口氣，心說：也不知道「訂婚」這樣的含義究竟算不算是種求婚。

雖然藍寶石戒指工藤戴著不太合適，但之前也沒有摘下來，只是打算今晚洗澡前把它好好收起來。

醒酒湯還沒來，黑羽倒是先醒過來了，躺在床上一動不動、迷迷瞪瞪地瞅著工藤。

「新一？你怎麼變回來啦？」黑羽皺著好看的眉頭，滿臉毫不掩飾的疑惑。

「嗯？」工藤挑了挑眉，一時不清楚他的記憶這是竄到哪個時間點上去了。

「你之前可真可愛，小小一點點的，一隻手就能抱起來，」黑羽忽然傻笑起來，「但就是太小啦，什麼都不能做。」

工藤挑了挑眉：「所以這就是你在我變回來以後翻來覆去地折騰我的原因？」

雖然工藤的第一反應是，黑羽記憶錯亂地以為現在是「江戶川柯南時期」，但結合他之前在酒吧裡衝著當地小孩亂喊「亞瑟」的情況，約莫是又想起兩年前在新加坡這兒的事情了吧。

黑羽沈默了一會兒，低聲說：「這只是附加原因。」

——這倒是工藤從未料到的回答了。

但在這之後，任憑工藤怎麼追問，黑羽都避而不答，只是一味緘默地注視著工藤，眼底氾濫的不單單是深情，而是複雜地摻入了後怕、悔恨和掙扎等工藤看不懂的情緒。

工藤琢磨著黑羽大概又是想到了過往的什麼事情，重拾起了塵封已久的患得患失的心情。他一直知道的，黑羽的不安遠勝於他。他索性不讓黑羽繼續想了，趴在黑羽下身附近，朝著赤裸的腰側緩緩呼了口氣。

工藤輕笑：「當時不能做的……現在補給你？」

他低頭，叼住黑羽底褲的褲腰，緩緩往下扯。

兩年前，他們在新加坡大鬧了一場，但在和海盜的最終戰之前，黑羽被當地警方毫不留情的槍彈打傷。

扮成工藤的黑羽躺在酒店的床上假寐，而真正的工藤卻是以「亞瑟·平井」的身份站在床邊，沈默地端詳著正闔著眼的怪盜。

黑羽前不久才在醫院天台上鄭重地對他說了「不想做渣男」之類的話，雖然工藤當時覺得那番話沒什麼問題，但事後轉念一想，還是會不禁反思起自己是否太過衝動了。

可是，喜歡的人都在自己面前流血受傷了，朝他伸出手去卻被躲開，那種情況下怎麼可能有人能忍得住什麼心意都不說？

工藤蹙額，心道：我才不要什麼心知肚明。

還是亞瑟·平井的工藤在腦內掙扎了一會兒，便放棄了違背本心的想法。

……既然被捂著嘴不讓說，那麼做點擦邊的事情總可以吧？

他朝黑羽的小腹伸出手去。

大概是因為纏著紗布不舒服，黑羽先前翻過幾次身調整躺姿，上衣下擺在動作間往上滑了滑，露出一小截精瘦的腰肢和……帶血的紗布。工藤無聲地嘆了口氣，小小的手掌落至紗布邊緣，與肌肉勻稱的腹部直接相觸，覆上一方溫熱。

工藤其實並不清楚自己想做什麼，只是直覺告訴他，應當這麼做，那麼他便做了。但不多時，黑羽便捉住了他細瘦的手腕。

「別撩我了。」黑羽說，嘆息聲輕得幾不可聞。

內褲才脫下了一點兒，房間門鈴便響起了。

工藤鬆開牙關，低聲笑了笑，沒理會還有些迷茫的黑羽，爬起身來，把被子往他身上扯了扯，蓋住裸露著的大片肌膚。

工藤開門，果然是先前他叫的客房服務。他接過醒酒湯，對服務員道了聲謝後便重新關上了門。

「起來喝湯。」工藤把醒酒湯擱在床頭櫃上，伸出手指戳了戳黑羽的臉頰，又笑了起來，「要我餵你嗎？」

黑羽趕忙點頭，一骨碌從床上翻坐起來。

「張嘴。」工藤語氣平淡無奇，但手上端碗、舀湯的動作卻是細緻得很。

黑羽機械地張嘴，愣愣地盯著距自己半臂遠的工藤的臉。

新一現在好溫柔啊……黑羽眨了一下眼睛，溫熱的湯水從口腔滑過喉嚨最後暖到胃，心裡卻莫名地泛起了幾許酸澀。他自詡是踏過無數個寂寥冷夜的無情者，不易為一晌貪歡所動，可卻偏偏受不了工藤偶爾流露出的過分的溫柔。

人硬慣了的心一旦落入滿腔的柔軟包裹中，便容易一不留神就被捲入那溫柔漩渦裡。黑羽心裡一動，那些在腦內藏得極深的話，在舌尖捲了几捲就溜出來了。

「那時候……」黑羽頓了頓，繼續道，「我一直有悔，那時候，把你扯進來了，還好你沒受太大傷……很抱歉，但我當時確實需要你的幫助。」

「為什麼事先不直接和我說？」以往，工藤每每問出這個問題時，黑羽總是避而不答，但他今天難得喝高了……

黑羽哂笑了一聲：「你要怎麼幫？吃藥變回工藤新一嗎？半成品解藥對身體的傷害有多大，你又不是不知道，我怎麼可能——」黑羽舔了舔嘴唇，放緩了語速，「而且，那時候我還沒——也沒打算——告訴你我的名字和原本身份，我總不可能用自己的真實身份和你『湊巧地』在幾天之內一起從日本出境、去新加坡吧？更何況，萬一以後被發現了……」

黑羽的聲音越來越低，然後漸漸停住。他沈默了很久，工藤也不打算催促他，只是安靜地注視著他幾度張開又合上的嘴唇。

「萬一……總之你不能和我這個犯罪者扯上關係。」

工藤仍舊緘默不語，他直覺黑羽還要再說些什麼。

「如果那時候我沒有和ICPO達成協議，那……」

慍怒終於浮上工藤的臉，白皙的皮膚漲得通紅。「那你是不是永遠不會和我在一起？」

黑羽沒點頭，但……也沒有搖頭否認。

工藤深吸了口氣，稍稍平緩了一下自己倏然暴躁的情緒，抬起手，掌心覆上黑羽的左心口。生著薄繭的掌心之下，年輕的心臟強有力地在胸腔中跳動著。

「你說的是『如果』。『如果』本就是個假設性的問題，既然這件事已經不會發生了，那就沒有回答的必要了。但是，你非要鑽牛角尖、探究出個『假設性的後續』的話，我也不是不能回答你——萬一當時你真要吃官司、蹲監獄，我會等你，一定會。」工藤的掌心從黑羽的心口滑蹭至了他的頸側，感受皮膚之下血液的流動，「你不是一直知道的嗎？我的正義從不是法律，而是生命。」

黑羽終於同工藤目光相撞，矇眬的視野漸漸變得清晰起來。他顫抖著手，汗濕的掌心貼上工藤的手背。

他在黑暗裡蟄伏的時間太長了，久到光明灑在他的眼前，他都不懂得要伸手去觸碰。雖然他對過去的那些事情還是很在意，但終歸是比一切剛結束的時候好多了。

工藤微微勾起唇角。沒關係，我們還有很多時間。——黑羽快斗，既然你把我從黑暗裡拉出來，那我必不會獨留你一人仍待在無邊夜色裡。

黑羽臉上懵懂的表情逐漸退去，眸中的霧氣被一片清明所覆蓋。

「醒了？」工藤小幅度地歪了歪頭。

「嗯……」黑羽難得地有些難為情。他平日裡對工藤大大小小的告白不少，但這麼赤裸裸地剖白心跡，似乎還是頭一回。

工藤看出了他的不自在，不打算繼續深究下去，還順手給他鋪了級台階：「醒了那就去洗澡，別一身酒氣地就睡覺。」

「那——」黑羽的眼珠骨碌碌地轉了兩圈，「一起洗？」

已經起身去衣櫃裡翻找衣服的工藤沒忍住回頭翻了個白眼，但沒有拒絕。

「不過我警告你，黑羽快斗，洗澡的時候不要亂來。」

「好嘞~」黑羽跳下床，三步並作兩步地朝工藤撲過去，從後邊樹袋熊似的摟住了他的脖子，「最喜歡新一啦！」

黑羽確實是答應了工藤洗澡的時候決不亂來，但——

誰都沒說洗完澡後不可以亂來。

他們今晚住在酒店高樓的套房裡，而此刻，工藤赤身裸體，被身後的黑羽按在一塵不染的落地窗上。

黑羽湊在工藤的耳邊低語：「和昨天一樣，是單向玻璃，別怕。」

身前是冰，身後是火，工藤夾在中間，於黑羽向上頂弄的顛簸中止不住地呻吟和喘息。

昨夜在聖淘沙的海底套房裡，他們最開始用的就是這個姿勢，可惜被誤打誤撞拉開的窗簾猝不及防地打斷了。黑羽自然是不會放棄未盡的狂歡，於今夜再一次把工藤壓到了玻璃面上。

黑羽的膝蓋和大腿擠進工藤跪立在地毯上的雙膝間，逼著後者不得不沈腰坐在他的大腿上。

黑羽鉗住工藤的腰肢，把他往下狠狠一按，硬挺的性器立即碾過敏感點，長驅直入至甬道深處。

「……慢、慢一點……」

兩人的下身嚴絲合縫地貼在一起，早已熟悉真槍實彈的性愛的身體食髓知味地迅速耽於欲海之中。

工藤的大腿根在來勢洶洶的快感中打起顫，整個人癱軟無力地下滑，卻被黑羽一次次摟著腰、按著肩往上壓。汗濕的手掌胡亂地扒上窗面，過熱的大腦才被玻璃的冰涼舒緩上幾秒，就被黑羽下身的撻伐征討激得又一次瘋狂叫囂起來。

情事中，黑羽總喜歡反復地撫摸工藤大腿往膝彎那一塊的皮膚，彈鋼琴似的一下一下地彈動著，指尖的每一次落下，都燒得血管中汩汩流淌著的鮮血劇烈沸騰起來。

工藤緊閉著雙眼，不願直視玻璃中映出的自己。

黑羽看似好心地騰出手捂上他的眼睛，可下一刻卻不停地在他耳邊誘哄著，低沈有磁性的嗓音恍如海妖塞壬的歌聲，蠱惑前行的遊船撞上致命的暗礁。

盲眼的海員重獲光明，而棲身的遊船豕分蛇斷。

工藤睜開眼，落地窗玻璃所成的虛像中，他意亂情迷的模樣無所遁形。

晶瑩的汗珠從他和黑羽的額角滾落，湛藍的眼眸中翻湧著欲潮。工藤面上潮紅一片，癱軟在地毯上的赤足都在酥麻的快意中忍不住蜷縮起腳趾。

在這趟他蓄謀已久的旅程中，每一項的行程安排——包括情事，看似他把握住了主動權，但他心裡清楚，其實黑羽才是那個占了上風的人。

——但他心甘情願。

黑羽抽插的節奏正好，細密綿軟的呻吟聲從工藤微咬的唇縫中流瀉而出。

「新一，你說，這世上會有神嗎？」黑羽扣住工藤的右手，捧至唇邊，伸舌一根根舔舐著他的指縫。他嘴上溫柔，下身卻是毫不留情，昂揚的性器從已經被徹底操開的後穴中整根抽出，復又狠戾地揳入。

「要是真有神在看著，」工藤被頂弄得邊喘邊笑，「那還不得當場氣死？」

工藤修長的脖頸後仰，後腦勺抵在黑羽的肩上。黑羽像隻不知饜足的狼崽，下身變本加厲地、深且重地抽動，小虎牙抵著工藤的頸側，輕輕淺淺地啃咬著。

工藤仰著頭，無力地滑下，復又被頂起。他宛如引頸受戮的天鵝，蜷在黑羽熾熱的懷抱裡。

高樓外是新加坡美妙絕倫的夜景，而鏡中人內心鼓譟，眼底旖旎。

黑羽啄吻著工藤的唇角，含著笑問：「新加坡的夜景好看嗎，新一？」

工藤只是大口大口地喘息，沒有回答他的問題。片刻後，工藤不滿足於只是唇角的接觸，偏了偏頭，叼住黑羽的唇瓣。

「黑羽快斗……」

工藤啞著嗓子開口，從唇齒間破碎但堅定地吐出他的名字，右手攥緊成拳，抵在心口。

皮膚之下的胸腔裡，滾燙的心臟劇烈地跳動著，心跳聲擂鼓一般響在耳畔。

你的名字……

——是最美的風景。

**\- TBC -**


	10. Day 5 - る - 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：bianjioo

**Written by _bianjioo_ ******

「快斗，快起來，今天我們要回日本了！」

「嗯……新一，再讓我睡一會兒嘛！」

「笨蛋，我們的飛機是下午3點，現在已經9點了。從這裡去機場要一個小時，我還要去看星耀樟宜，如果我看不到的話你就慘了。」說著，工藤的聲音突然就冷了下去。

聽見名偵探陰森森的聲音，黑羽趕緊從床上跳了起來，用最快的速度換好衣服，整理好行李。「報告名偵探，我隨時可以出發！」

看到黑羽這麼手忙腳亂的樣子，工藤嘴角微微上揚——魔術師先生沒有撲克臉的樣子還挺可愛的。只是他忘記了，在他工藤新一的面前，黑羽快斗永遠都是那個長不大的孩子。

看著眼前整裝待發的黑羽，工藤清了清嗓子，微微抬了抬下巴，說了聲「走吧」，他倆就拉著行李箱向著樟宜機場出發。

剛到機場，他們就向著樟宜機場的新地標「星耀樟宜」走去。

巨大的水幕從天而降，其四周綠樹環繞。拖著行李箱的旅人總會在這裡停留，或拿出手機，定格自己與新加坡最後的記憶；或閉眼站在瀑布前，感受瀑布蒸發後帶來的陣陣涼意。

「好漂亮啊！」看到如此精妙絕倫的場景，黑羽和工藤不由地感嘆道。

「Look, there's a rainbow!」人群之中不知道有誰突然叫了起來。他們聞聲抬頭，便看到有一道小小的彩虹橫跨在瀑布的中間。

「真不愧是『Jewel』，果然和它的名字很配。」上一秒工藤還在感慨著星耀樟宜的美輪美奐，下一秒黑羽的唇便貼到了他的唇上。

人群的目光都被那道彩虹所吸引，沒有人注意到，彩虹橋下，水幕之前，少年們深情地擁吻著。

「世間所有的珍寶都不及你，名偵探。」黑羽用只有工藤能夠聽到的聲音在工藤的耳邊低語道。

「你為什麼說話總是這麼肉麻……」工藤耳根微紅，低著頭對黑羽說道。

「因為新一害羞的樣子很可愛，讓人把持不住。——就像你每次叫床的聲音一樣。」

「滾！」說著，工藤便給了黑羽一記暴擊，轉移開了話題，「走吧，準備去check in了。 」

「好的。誒！——等一下！！」

「怎麼了？」

「我出日本的時候是被你綁架來的，現在要回日本我該不會還要在行李箱裡呆7個小時吧！」黑羽用無比怨念的表情看著狹小的行李箱，「名偵探，要不這次你去住行李箱吧，我們一人一次很公平。」

「我不去。」

工藤把一本護照甩在了黑羽的臉上。看著上面的出入境章，黑羽十分疑惑：「名偵探你會魔法嗎？」

「也沒有，只是拜託安室先生幫了點小忙而已。」

黑羽看著自己手上的護照，不由地感慨——名偵探的人脈真的很恐怖。

**\- TBC -**


	11. Day 5 - る - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章作者：Hayashi_L

**Written by _Hayashi_L_**

工藤雖然嘴上說著「該去辦理登機手續了」，但腳下卻沒有往相應的方向走去。

黑羽拉著行李箱，快步跟了上去：「怎麼了？」

「想去天懸橋上再看看雨旋渦。」

黑羽沒有問「在底下看不好嗎」，而是緩慢而鄭重地說：「正好，我也想站在星空花園內觀賞雨旋渦的最佳位置上好好看看。」

興許是今晨出發前喝了太多水，準備去排隊寄存行李時，黑羽不得不離開，去趟洗手間。

「新一記得要在這裡等我回來哦？」

工藤沒好氣地翻了個白眼，說：「你當我三歲小孩？」

「不敢不敢，江戶川君已經七歲了。」

但直到工藤排好隊、寄存完行李後，黑羽才氣喘吁吁地跑回來。

「去這麼久？肚子疼？」

「呃、是有點，不過現在好多了。」

鑒於黑羽有著各種不把自己身體當回事的前科，工藤對「好多了」這個說法持懷疑態度：「真不用吃藥？」

「這回真沒騙你。」

「哦？也就是說，之前都是騙我的咯？」工藤挑了挑眉，「那回去以後好好算一算你之前騙我的賬。」

天懸橋懸浮於23米的高空中，中央橋面是由透明的玻璃板鑲嵌入結構架而建造成的。站在透明橋面上，星耀樟宜的美景一覽無遺。

黑羽和工藤並肩走到了天懸橋中段。兩側的地面上不斷地噴出「迷霧」，使人仿佛漫步雲端。

工藤忽地停下了腳步，轉身與黑羽面對面，然後後退了半步，同他拉開了一點距離。

腳下是風光無限的森林谷，右側是飛流直下的雨旋渦。裊裊霧氣中，工藤朝黑羽單膝跪下，手中捧著趁黑羽不注意時從衣袋中掏出的小方盒。

工藤鄭重地打開方盒，內裡黑色的絨墊上赫然臥著一對戒指，不是什麼一眼看上去就很奢華的款式，而是接近於素圈。——對戒表面刻了字，內側……不出意料的話應該也是刻了字。

「黑羽快斗先生，我從不後悔以前經歷過那麼多麻煩事，因為我知道，所有的黑暗，都是為了讓我在太陽升起來時遇到你。」工藤抬頭，朝黑羽明媚地笑，「未經允許，擅自帶你來新加坡是因為——我想，求婚前，我們總得把心結都解決了吧。」

「這可真是巧了。」黑羽好似沒來由地說了這麼一句，把手伸進自己的衣兜裡摸了摸，也取出了一個小方盒，打開盒子，同樣朝工藤單膝跪下，「雖然剛才買得很倉促，但這對戒指我非常滿意。工藤新一先生，你願意和我結為伴侶嗎？從今往後，無論貧窮或富裕、疾病或健康、帥氣或失色、順利或失意，相愛、相依，相互尊敬，彼此保護，生生世世，忠心不變。」

工藤沒忍住笑出聲來：「你這是在求婚還是結婚？」

「我、我也不知道，都可以——求婚或者結婚都可以，」黑羽被自己的語無倫次給逗笑了，小聲解釋道，「我有點緊張。」

「好巧，我也有點緊張。」

沒有事先約好，可他們只是對視上了，便本能地向對方伸出手，為自己愛人雙手的無名指都戴上戒指。

他們於朦朧霧氣與傾城日光中十指相扣著親吻彼此，一遍遍地重複著「我願意」，四隻戒指閃著耀眼的光。

兩人的心跳快得下眼瞼都沁出了點點汗珠，在拂面清風中匯聚在一起，搖搖欲墜。——哪怕是初吻，他們都沒有緊張成這樣。

我曾獨自一人於差點熬不過的痛楚中孤獨前行，但你站在光裡朝我伸出手，張揚而明媚地笑。

我本可以忍受無邊黑暗，可我遇見了你。

……你帶我一次次逃離黑暗。

——你就是光本身。

**\- 故地重遊 正文 完 -**

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
